Precision Nirvana
by Lee Mente
Summary: When Duo and his best friend Quatre Barton are ensnared in a plot to capture the Winner fortune, can they rely on a handsome assassin named Heero Yuy to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Precision Nirvana Disclaimer: Look, I don't even own the pants I'm wearing, much less the characters in this story. If I did, I'd have a better lookin pair of socks. This story involves male on male situations. No, I'm not talkin the Terminator movies. There will also be some very violent scenes in here. Don't read this to your kids. :P Rating: R Pairing: Undecided. (It's only the first chapter.)

"If life were a sandwich, it would be runny and brown..." Duo muttered under his breath as he shifted the controls of the ancient junk that they were calling a ship to slide it into the docking port. Quatre snorted softly in the co-pilots chair as he powed down their engines. "All set, Duo. We're ready to go," the petite blonde said from his chair as he stretched his slender body.

Duo sighed loudly as the gravity cut out as the passengers were trying to escape the ship. Women begain screaming as one particuarly colorful passenger yelled something about Duo's parentage.

"Why me? Why couldn't I have done something respectable with my life? I'm telling you Quat," he said, as he took a wrench the size of his leg and begain hammering on the wall unit. "I woulda made a great hooker. I could be chaufered around all day and pampered." He gave it one final smash with the wrench before the gravity kicked back on and their load of passengers hit the floor with curses of lawsuits.

"Aww... It's okay, Duo, you'll always be a bit whorish in my book," Quatre said, with a teasing smile.

"Thanks... I think..." Duo said, pushing out of his chair. "Come on, I'll buy you a root beer. Meet me at our usual? I'll go see the boss," He pushed his way out of the cockpit and towards the back of the ship, ignoring the hostile stares and the threatening hand jestures. "You're such a sweetie. You just want to irritate Wufei. Honetsly Duo, I don't see why you mess with him so much. If you'd just leave him alone, we'd get better missions," Quatre said, slapping the hand of one man who tried to pinch his butt.

Duo led the way away from the hustle and bustle of the landing pad, stepping on toes and shoving his way through the crowds. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be half as fun if I left him alone. Besides, we'd get crap missions and ships anyways. Wufei's never liked me. Ever since the little prude found out that I don't lust after his secretary. Hypocrit," he mumbled, shaking his head and shouldering one rather large ape like man out of his way. "See you in a bit." He waved and darted through the crowd, weaving his way towards the lair of the dragon himself.

The station was full of travelers, cargo, and crews from every corner of the galaxy and beyond. The noise was almost overwhelming. Curses, greetings, and any other number of things were being shouted in every known language. Duo pushed into a quiet, shabby looking office where a small brunette was filing her nails behind a beige metal desk. "Hilde, darling, we've got to stop meeting like this," Duo said, leaning his hip against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest. He leered comically down at the receptionist. Hilde rose an eyebrow and handed Duo an envelope. "I just got off the phone with the Mainland. Do you want me to tell him, or do you want to tell him yourself that you got your licence suspended last month because you broke that guy's nose? You know we're not allowed to let you fly with assault charges, Duo," she said, trying her best to keep a straight face. Duo winked and sighed dramatically. "You know that wasn't my fault. He deserved it. What with hitting on my Quatre and all. That little blonde is the only thing that I've got to warm up with during those deep space flights." He grinned openly when he heard a crash and a squeak from inside the interior office.

Laughing, Duo pocketed the envelope and mock saluted Hilde. "I'll tell Quat that you said hi," he said, sauntering out of the office as a very disgruntled Chang Wufei peeked out of his office. Feeling much better about life in general, Duo pushed, shoved, and cursed his way to the Starlight Lounge. It was a bar mainly for tired and bored spacers like himself, and it looked it. All of the mugs and bottles were plastic or metal, dented from repeated blows to various heads over the decades of use. The bar was run by a craggy, cranky old man named G. No one knew more about him than that, and because of the large lazer pistol that he frequently carried around, no one asked. Duo sighed when he saw Quatre surrounded by a group of four men, all tall, all dressed in matching expensive looking flight suits. Quatre was a trouble magnet. Whenever they went anywhere, Quatre always seemed to find the worst of the worst and flash a big neon sign that said, 'TROUBLE WELCOME'. Duo usually bailed him out of whatever he got into, mostly for kicks, and that's what made them such a good team. Quatre found the trouble, Duo chased it away.

"... just want to talk to you for a little while. She's got a proposition for you," the tallest of the men said, his Russian thickly accented.

"No! When I say no, I mean no!" Quatre responded in English, his blue eyes flashing and his pale cheeks begining to blush with ritious anger.

When the big man reached out to grab Quatre, Duo's hand shot out and wrapped around the man's wrist. "I'd listen to him, man. He doesn't want to be bothered. I suggest you leave before there's a real problem here," Duo said, his exotic violet eyes promising trouble.

The other men gathered closer to their leader. "This doesn't concern you, Cyka," the man's deep voice rumbled, his russian accent thickening his words.

Quatre's face flushed to a full scarlet at the insult. "How dare you!," he breathed in the beautiful, lyrical language as he stepped in between his partner and the large Russian man. "You tell her that she know's where I am. If she wants to talk to me that d-d-darn bad than she can come and see me for herself. Now get out." His cobalt eyes bored into the man, his normally calm and easygoing demeanor replaced by an unmistakable air of command.

With new respect for Quatre's temper, Duo watched the men all slowly shuffle out of the bar. "Wow, Quat, I didn't know that you spoke Russian. What was that all about?" he asked, sliding into an empty booth.

"It's nothing, just an old aquantance come back to haunt me," he said, staring at his hands. His shoulders slumped and all of the fight seemed to drain out of him as he looked up at Duo. "I don't feel like a root beer anymore, Duo. Can we just go back to the bunk house"

Duo's brows drew together in puzzlement, but he nodded. "Sure, Quat. Lemmie just get out bags from G and we'll head out." Reluctantly, Duo left Quatre at the table and walked over to the bar's owner. "Hey, G-man... How's it goin?" he asked, leaning on the bar and tossing his braid over his shoulder. "Life's peachy," the craggy old man said, pulling two duffels out from under the bar. "Anything I need to know about?" He shoved the heavy duffels across the battered and worn surface to Duo.

"Nope. Just Quat being Quat. Man of mystery and all that," he said, pulling the envelope out of his pocket. "Make sure the right little dudes get this." He handed G his half of the credits that were in the packet. "I'd hate to think that you're taking all of my hard earned money and using for internet pron or something like that." With a wicked grin at the craggy old man, he grabbed the bags, collected Quatre, and pushed his way out of the bar.

When the station had been built as a way point between colonies, it had been ment as somewhere to refuel, transfer ships, and trade cargoes. Over the decades, some of the cargo bays had been converted to crew quarters for those pilots that were on deep space missions or long runs. Most of the quarters were now perminant homes to those space jockies who hadn't set foot on anything other than deckplating for so long that they'd forgotten what it felt like to run on grass. Some of them, like Duo, hadn't even seen the world outside the hull of a metal ship.

Shuffling though the largest of the bags, Duo pulled a pass key out and inserted it into the lock. "Home sweet home," he teased, holding the door for his partner in crime. They lived in a room barely big enough to fit two beds, one foot locker, and one desk. "You know, Quat, I've always thought that it was a good thing you're not into large amounts of kinky sex. Otherwise I'd never be able to sleep through all that ruckus." When his teasing didn't get the usual response, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Puzzled, he set the bags down on the floor and watched Quat flop face down onto his bed. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't. He knew better. Quatre was the man of mystery, and if he wanted to tell Duo what was wrong, then he would. Until then, he'd just have to wait even if it killed him.

"Night, Quat," Duo said, unzipping his suit and shimmying out of the heavy airtight material.

"Night, Duo. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble to you," the blonde said softly, rolling to face the wall and pulling his pillow to his chest.

Softly, Duo chuckled and stripped down to his shorts and his socks. "Quat, without you, my life would be much more boring." Shaking his head, he grabbed some clean socks and shorts and headed for the showers.

Carefully, he pulled the tie out of his hair as he entered the long tiled room. Stripping out of his old shorts and his socks, he folded them neatly and laid them on the shelf near the stall. Sucking in a breath, he adjusted the water from freezing cold to barable. He turned his back to the spray, soaking his hair and just managing not to groan as the water ran over his body. "If this is what Heaven is like, god send me there now," he mumbled, rubbing his fingers through his scalp to saturate his hair.

The sound of a gun loading next to his head had Duo's eyes snapping open to stare at what his brain thought must be the angel of death. "Omae o Korosu..." a deep, intoxicating voice whispered, heating Duo's body in a way that the shower water never could.

* * *

Alright! You've survived to the end. :) Lemmie know what you think. I'm always up for reviews. The more the merrier. Even if you don't like it, let me know what you didn't think was cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Precision Nirvana Disclaimer: Look, I don't even own the pants I'm wearing, much less the characters in this story. If I did, I'd have a better lookin pair of socks. This story involves male on male situations. No, I'm not talkin the Terminator movies. There will also be some very violent scenes in here. Don't read this to your kids. :P Rating: R Pairing: You tell me. *wink*

Chapter 2

Quatre sniffed and buried his face deeper into the pillow that he d been sobbing into for hours now. He felt the scars on his heart rip open as he thought of the betrayal that his husband had committed slipped though his brain like a fog in the night.

"T-t-trowa..." he hiccuped, curling his body tightly into the fetal position.

Through his misery, he heard the sound of a man s shout and the sound of running footsteps coming towards his door.

When the door flew open, he shot out of bed just in time to avoid Duo and another man as they wrestled for a gun. Blinking, he plastered himself against the wall as Duo threw a dark haired boy against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Duo yelled as he was thrown through the air. When he landed on the opposite bed, blinked as the dark haired boy followed quickly and pinned him down.

When Quatre heard the unmistakable click of the hammer being pulled back on a gun, he dove for the gun that was under Duo s pillow. Silently, he slipped behind the wrestling pair and slammed the butt of the gun against the dark haired strangers head.

With a grunt of pain, the boy flopped face first onto the bed. Quatre s beautiful blue eyes widened as he stared at the gun in his hands like he d grown a third arm.

Panting, Duo lay pinned beneath the dark haired boy for a few seconds before he rolled the gunman off of him. "Holy sh-" he began, stopping himself when he looked up at Quatre. "You okay, Quat? You really saved my bacon, man."

Sniffing softly, Quatre gingerly set the gun down and sank onto his bed. "I'll be all right," he mumbled, brushing away the tears that had collected on his eyelashes.

Duo pulled a towel around his waist before he reached for the little black box that he kept underneath the bed. "Seriously, Quatre, what s wrong? I haven t seen you cry since that first night that we were out. You can tell me, I promise," the long haired boy prodded, opening the box and selecting from five different pairs of handcuffs and shackles.

Quatre sniffed and shook his head. "I'll be all right," he mumbled again, standing up and stepping over to the fallen boy. "Let's get him on his back so that we can cuff him to the frame easier."

When they got the boy rolled all the way over, Quatre took a step back in shock. His eyes widened until they looked like saucers as he stared at the boy. "Heero Yuy?" he whispered, reaching out to touch the boy's face gently.

"Whoa there, Quat. How do you know who my shower peeper is?" Duo said, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling it back. "Lucy, you got some esplainin to do." Grinning at his own joke, Duo slapped a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs onto the boys wrist and looped it over the top of the bed frame before he cuffed the boys other hand.

Sighing softly, Quatre grabbed a set of manacles out of Duo s special box and tugged off Heero's boots. "This is Heero Yuy, hired gun. My sisters usually use him for a bodyguard," he mumbled, pulling viciously at the black boot before it popped off and the blonde hit the deck butt first.

With a snort, Duo clapped one of the irons onto the boy's newly de-booted ankle and then slapped the free end onto the bed frame. "Sisters?" he asked his friend and copilot.

When Quatre didn't reply to his query, Duo held up his hands. "Hey, no biggie, Quat. Like I said, not my business," he said, smiling at the blonde.

Quatre looked over at Duo and sighed. It was time that he told the boy everything, but he just didn't know where to begin. Time and time again, Duo had pulled his butt out of the fire and he'd never done anything to prove himself untrustworthy. Still, though, something held him back from baring his soul to the violet eyed boy. "Duo.... It's just..." he started, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration.

"Wow, man, you look like you re going to pop a gasket. Hey, I m gonna go and get the shampoo out of my hair. I ll be right back. If the shower peeper wakes up, just give me a yell. I ll keep one ear open for ya," Duo interrupted, his smile wide and slightly hurt as he palmed open the tiny room.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble, Duo," Quatre mumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he heard the door shut. When he looked up, the room was empty except for Heero, who still hadn't woken up.

Scowling fiercely, the little blonde stomped over to the com and punched in a series of codes. His fingers flew over the familiar jamming sequences that he'd been using for years. As he routed the transmission that he was sending through enough satellites to get even himself lost, his anger grew hotter. They'd just messed with the wrong blonde.

With one final vicious stab at the control panel, he pulled up the home of the family that he'd broken off with years before.

"Winner residence, how may I help you?" a bland, blank brunette female maid answered with a false, bored smile.

"I need to speak with Jennifer, please. It's a matter of some importance," he replied, the old command leaking back into his voice.

The maid blinked twice before her smile became slightly plastic. "I'm sorry, sir, but the lady of the house is at her afternoon tea and doesn't wish to be disturbed. If you would like, I can take a number and a message for her."

Taking a deep breath, Quatre leaned slightly closer to the screen and rose an eyebrow at the maid. "She'll want to talk to me," he replied, bitterness tainting his words.

With a nervous lick of her lips, the maid looked closer at him. "I'm sorry, sir, I can't disturb the mistress at her tea. If you'll just leave a message..."

Snarling softly, Quatre slammed his hand down on the controls. "Look, you pompous, presumptuous scullery pretending to be a maid, I am Quatre Rebarba Winner, heir to the Winner estates, fortunes, and title holder of the house that you're in. If you value your safety, you'll get my sister on the line immediately," he growled, trying to pretend to be his father as much as he could.

With a squeak, the maid disappeared from view.

Sighing, Quat lowered his head and stared at his hands. He hated yelling and bullying people, but he knew that all transmissions to the mansion were traced, and he only had a few minutes left of the trace before they found out where he was down to the terminal. He'd already endangered Duo too much. He didn't want to bring the boy to any harm.

He was starting to contemplate pushing the end button when he saw the light on his clenched fists change.

"Hello, Quatre," came a soft, sultry voice.

"You sent Heero? Isn't that a little bit over the top, Jennifer?" Quatre demanded, ignoring her greeting. His anger boiled close to the surface as he stared at the woman that had been like a mother to him until she'd turned her back on him like the rest of his family. "I've told you before, I have no intention of coming back. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Quatre, you know I can t do that. I know that things between you and the rest of the family haven't been right since the incident, but we need you to come home. There are things at stake here that are bigger than the both of us," she replied, staring intently at the screen.

With a scowl, the blonde folded his arms over his chest. "You all made your choices, Jenn. I sighed everything into your custody since I can't sign it over outright. I have nothing else that you could possibly want. I have no money, no connections, nothing anymore. Father saw to that before he died. Don't make me shame his memory even more by having to kill someone to keep myself free," he replied, ignoring how his heart broke a little more with every word that he spoke.

Jenn's pleasant facade melted like butter in the spring time. "You have no idea what you're doing, little brother," she said, her voice as cold as ice. "I'll bring you home one way or another."

"Go to hell," he snipped, cutting off the transmission with a slap of a button before they could trace him down to the exact colony. They'd know that he was still in space, and they'd know that he was on either L2 or L3, but they wouldn't be able to figure it out more than that for a few days at least.

When someone sighed behind him, he jumped and whirled around in time to see Heero set the shackles on the bed and cross his arms over his chest. "Very eloquent," Heero said quietly, his rich voice rumbling through the room as he stared at Quatre with the deep, rich eyes of a trained killer.

"Now Heero, you can't be mad about that little bump on the head. You were trying to hurt my pilot, I had to defend him," the blonde said, backing slowly away from the Japanese man.

Heero rose an eyebrow.

"Help," Quatre squeaked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

* * *

Duo palmed open the door to his quarter and sighed when he saw Quatre pinned to the wall by the brunette that had attacked him in the shower. They both looked over at the long haired boy, momentarily distracted by the introduction of a new player. Duo's mind ran through a few situations quickly before he grabbed the towel from around his waist and threw it at the pair, launching himself after his distraction.

Perfectly on cue, Quatre wiggled out of Heero's grip before the brunette tackled the Japanese boy. Duo's momentum slammed them both to the floor as he tried to get purchase on the squiggling man. Letting out a rather undignified squeak, Duo rolled under the bunk as the boy bucked him off and tried to pin him down. When Heero lay over him, he oofed softly as the brunette tried to grab for his arms.

"No bondage on the first date, please," he grunted, slamming his head back into his attacker's nose.

Suddenly, the Asian boy's body went limp, crushing Duo beneath his weight. "Gahk!" he grunted, trying, without success, to move the heavy body off of his back.

"Duo, are you alright?" Quatre asked, pulling on Heero's dead weight.

With a grunt, Duo bucked the boy off of him and sat up, panting slightly from the fight. "What did you hit him with, Quat?" he questioned. He saw that his foot locker was open and rose an eyebrow at the boy, grinning.

Quatre blinked innocently and held up a pink leopard print stun gun. "Wow. I didn't know this thing would pack such a punch. It was in with all of the stuff that you keep in your special black bag," he said, turning the small device over in his hand and poking at it with his other hand.

With a snort, Duo sat up and winced when his hair got caught under Heero's shoulder. "Owie," he whimpered, tugging on the loose strands of his hair. When he finally pulled his long hair out from under the unconscious boy, he pushed himself up off the cold floor.

"You know, this poor guy is gonna end up having short term memory loss," he said, grabbing his spandex under-suit. "Come on, Quat, let's get outta here. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

When the little blonde didn't move, Duo looked up from where he was trying to wrestle the tight fabric over his still damp legs. "Quat?" he said, waving his hand in front of the little blonde's face.

Starting slightly, Quatre blinked owlishly up at his partner. "Hmm?" he asked, looking up from where he was studying the brunette on Duo's floor to stare at Duo's half naked body. "Oh my. You're not dressed yet, are you?"

Duo burst out laughing as Quatre turned so red it almost seemed purple. "Jeeze, Quat, you'd think you've never seen a naked man before," he teased. With a wicked smile, he hooked a finger in the waistband of his pants and drug it down a couple of inches to give Quat a good look at his lower ab muscles. His WAY lower ab muscles.

With an audible swallow, Quatre looked away. "Duo, that's not appropriate," he said primly, smoothing his hands down the front of his rumpled flight suit.

Laughing, Duo straightened out his clothing and grabbed his brush. "Come on, Quat," he said, pulling the brush quickly through his hair before starting to braid it. "It's time to blow this Popsicle stand."

Licking his lips, Quatre looked back over at Duo. "Duo, we need to talk," he said, grabbing his duffel and scowling down at his sister's rather persistent body guard. He gave him a sharp kick to his ribs before he headed out the door after his pilot.

His sister wasn't going to give up, and he needed to warn his friend before any more feathers hit the fan.

Blinking at the unusual show of temper in the little blonde, Duo grabbed his duffel and proceeded to empty his foot locker into the large bag. "Sure. Let s get off this station first, though," he replied, following the boy out of the room and down the hall while he was still trying to wrap a hair band around the end of his braid.

When they pushed their way into the crowd surrounding the docking ring, Duo grabbed the back of Quatre's jumpsuit and stopped the little blonde that was almost running he was walking so fast. He ignored the grumpy murmurs of the people that had to walk around him as he handed the blonde his bag and unzipped the main compartment.

"Hold the bus for two seconds. I don t even have my shoes on yet, Quat," he grumbled, pulling his shoes out and bending over to tug them on. As he was finishing up the lacing on his second boot and was just about to stand back up, he froze. Someone's hand was rubbing his rear very intimately, and he didn't think it was Quatre.

"Hey, sexy lady, where have you been hiding?" a large man asked from behind Duo, giving the brunette's shapely behind a pinch.

"Oh my," Quat said, taking a step back as he saw the angry glint in Duo's eyes.

Duo stood up slowly before he swung around and put all of his weight behind a blow aimed at the man's nose. He felt a hint of satisfaction when he heard the bones crunch loudly.

"I spent the first and second half of my life as a man," he replied, smiling in evil glee as the man's eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the deck like a ton of bricks.

"Duo," Quatre said in his best mom voice.

"What?" the brunette replied, blinking innocently at the blonde.

"Not appropriate," he replied, waiting until Duo had given the man a hearty kick or two before shaking his head and pushing off into the crowd towards Wufei's office.

Grinning, Duo stepped over the unconscious man and jogged to keep up with the driven blonde. He kept an eye on the crowd, noticing that they were being shadowed by the same Russians that had given them a hassle in the bar. He dropped back slightly and moved to block most of Quat's back as the large men started to close in on them in the crowd.

"When it rains it pours," he grumbled, tapping Quatre s hand five times to indicate the number of attackers that were headed their way.

Sighing, Quatre picked up his pace, moving at just short of a sprint as he saw Wufei's office ahead. "Why do they always pick the worst times?" the blonde demanded, dashing through the door to Wufei's office just as the first Russian goon dove for Duo's legs.

Leaping nimbly over the man s grasping fingers, Duo slammed the door into his face, opened it, and slammed it shut again to prove his point.

"WU-BABY!" he yelled, leaning his weight against the solid door that was holding the Russians out. "We've got a situation out here!"

* * *

Yay! You survived another chapter! Sorry about the lateness of my latest post, but I had some IRL stuff that was going crazy. :) Anywhoo... Lemmie know what you think about my latest plot stuff. I just might throw you a plot cookie if you review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: Look, I don't even own the pants I'm wearing, much less the characters in this story. (If I did, I'd have a better looking pair of socks.)

Warning: This story involves male on male situations. No, I'm not talkin the Terminator movies. There will also be some very violent scenes in here. Don't read this to your kids. :P

Rating: R

Pairing: A couple of them. You'll just have to read to find out.

* * *

Duo locked the door and pushed the ugly purple couch that had been the pride and joy of Wufei for months in front of it to help slow them down.

"Wu-baby! Get you cute little ass out here!" Duo yelled, pulling the gun from the small of his back and chambering a round.

There was a scuffle from the office before Wufei stumbled out, trying to put his pants back on. Everyone froze for a second as Wufei's tender bits bounced and jiggled until he managed to struggle into his pants.

"Maxwell, this is an injustice! Why is it every time that I manage to get some peace and quiet around here, you show up to ruin it!" he raged, the shoulder length black hair that he normally kept locked up in a tight ponytail flying around him.

Just as he was about to start towards Duo, the door began to splinter as the pounding continued. For a second, Wufei looked almost comically confused before an arm pushed through the heavy barrier.

Wufei marched through the chaos and grabbed the sword from behind the deck. "Who's after you now, Duo? Someone's angry boyfriend?" he taunted, glancing back at Noin, who was busy loading her bazooka.

With a laugh, Duo moved towards the back of the office. "Not today, Wu-baby. It's just some guys looking for Quat," he said, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him after him as the first cracks appeared in the door. "Would you mind if I borrowed your shuttle? Thanks, Wu!"

Ignoring the angry sputtering of the Chinese man, he grabbed the keys and sprinted out of the back entrance.

As quickly as he could, he pushed through the crowd, towing Quatre and his duffels towards the private docks. When they hit the dock that he was looking for, he grinned and punched in the supposedly private and secret code of Chang Wufei.

"Duo, look out!" Quatre shouted, pushing Duo to the side as a bullet pinged into the wall where Duo's head had just been.

Blinking, Duo rolled out from under the blonde and shot the man that had been taking aim at his friend. When the man went down, Duo knew that he wasn't going to be getting back up for a long, long time.

"You're not supposed to risk your life for me! I'm supposed to be your backup," he grumbled, grabbing the blonde by his collar and pulling him upright.

Duo slapped his palm against the controls that would open the hatch just as another bullet zinged past his head. "Open you slow son of a toast-," Duo began, only to have Quatre pull him out of the way as another bullet sent sparks shooting just past his right ear.

"Hey! That was close, you bastards!" Duo yelled, ducking into the hatch and throwing Quat towards the cockpit. "Get this thing up in the air, Quat!"

The little blonde stumbled for a few steps before he caught himself on the wall and looked back at Duo, who had dropped to the floor and was shooting out the door. He smiled and shook his head at his partner, who was throwing insults and bullets with equal accuracy.

Shaking his head with a smile, he headed off towards the small two seat cockpit and started to flip switches. He heard the hatch closing as the ship's engines started to come online.

Duo threw himself into the pilot's seat and winced slightly. "Owie," he muttered, looking down at his sleeve for a second as it started to bleed before he turned his attention back to the control panel.

Pressing his lips together to keep from griping at the reckless brunette, Quatre pulled on the small earpiece that was connected to the flight system. "All systems are green," he said after listening to the voice of the computer for a few seconds.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Duo said, grinning as there was a thump against the hull.

The ship shuddered slightly as Duo pushed the engines to their maximum without warming them up. They popped out of the docking ring and blasted towards the empty black of space just as an explosion shook the ship.

"Oh hell," Duo muttered, rolling the ship towards the planet. "Who are these people and what do they want with us?"

Quatre sighed when he saw the red trident on the hull of the attacking ship. "They're after me," he muttered, gripping the edge of the console as the ship blasted their tiny craft with a beam cannon. "Duo, pull to your left!" he yelled, gripping the edge of the console and staring in horror as they spiraled towards the

station. His stomach gave a lurch as the vessel pulled out of the dive at the last minute and skimmed along the hull of the space station.

"Whooo!" Duo yelled, excitement lighting his face as one of the pursuing ships slammed into the station and lit up in its own tiny supernova. "Hang on, Quat, I'm gonna get us out of here," he said, rolling the ship and heading for the beautiful blue ball that was spinning hundreds of kilometers below.

When they hit the atmosphere, Duo angled their vessel towards the day side of the planet. Blasts lit up the edges of Quatre's vision as the ships fired at Duo and himself. He sent up a small prayer to the gods that they would pull through one more time. The ship lit up with the flames and heat from the sheer velocity of their flight. Quatre felt the shuttle shudder as they passed through the outer layer of Earth.

"We're coming in too fast, Duo! If we don't get this thing slowed down, we might as well set the self destruct!" Quat yelled, his fingers flying over the control board.

"Hang on, Quat! I'm going to eject some of the spare cargo that he's got in the back. Wu-baby is going to really miss his blow up dolls," he yelled back over the roar of the engines.

The ship shuddered as he blew the back hatch out on their cargo bay and then pulled the ship sharply up. The debris from the back cargo area exploded around them, lighting up the sky with miniature fireballs. Their ship hit a large bank of clouds just about the same time that the decoys did, and the ships that were pursuing them seemed to hesitate slightly as the hurricane force winds slammed into their vessels.

Duo hit the brakes on their ship, and the engines screamed in protest as it battled the currents of air and the gravity of the planet that they were speeding towards.

Water slammed against the ship as it was battered by the storm that Duo had flown them into. Steam poured off the ship as it was rapidly cooled by the water that was washing it.

"I'm going to take it into the water," Duo yelled over the noise of their ship screaming.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled, gripping the console and trying to suck in air that suddenly wasn't there as Duo sent the ship into a steep dive.

"YEAH!" the brunette yelled, throwing his arms above his head and staring at the clouds that were churning and flashing around their small ship.

Blue loomed before them for a few seconds before their ship hit the water hard, slamming both of them against their restraints. Duo grabbed the controls as the ship screamed in protest and started to buck under the strain of hitting the equivalent to a brick wall at two hundred kilometers an hour.

Miraculously, their ship held together under the strain and sank slowly through the water. Quatre watched as the water grew darker and darker as they sank.

"Did it work?" Duo asked, powering down their ship and letting it sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Shaking the blurry out of his vision, Quatre looked at the display and smiled. "Yes, yes it did," he said, turning to Duo and grinning.

"Hot dog," Duo said, resting his head back on the chair. "I was sure that we were gonna die."

Quatre's hand shot out and he slapped the boy across the face. "Don't EVER scare me like that again, Duo Maxwell!" he yelled, shaking his hand slightly as his hand went slightly numb from Duo's hard head.

"What?" Duo asked, rubbing the back of his head and grinning. "It worked, didn't it? Now all we have to do is wait those losers out and we can get headed to a town or something so that we can amscray."

Taking a deep breath, Quatre reigned in his temper and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, Duo," he said, staring out the window into the darkness as the ship powered down.

"I thought they were a little tenacious for some random punks," Duo said, glancing over at the blonde. Quatre's already pale face seemed a ghastly shade of green with the ambient lighting from the instrument panel.

The little blonde sighed and tugged off the restraints. "I owe you an explanation, but I don't know where to start," he said, fidgeting.

"Well, maybe you should start at the beginning," Duo said, kicking his feet out on the floor in front of him. "We've got to wait those guys out anyways."

Quatre sighed and looked down at his hands. "Well, I guess I should tell you that my name isn't Quatre Barton," he said, looking up at Duo's impassive face and wincing inwardly. "It's Quatre Rebarba Winner."

Duo's eyes looked away from Quatre's to stare down at his hands. His face was blank, his body relaxed, and for a second, the little blonde thought that he might not have heard him.

"Alright," Duo said quietly, breaking the silence that had stretched between them. "So what brings you to L3, Mr. Winner?" He glanced over and gave Quat an unsure smile, before he looked back at his hands.

"You're going to laugh at me," Quat said, giving Duo a sly look from beneath his lashes.

Raising one eyebrow, Duo looked over at the little blonde. "I make no promise that I don't know I can keep," he said, staring at his long time companion.

"Well, it all started when the circus came to town. That's where I met the man that would take my innocence and my heart and stomp all over them. Trowa Barton," he said, anger coloring his voice to hide the throbbing hurt that was pulsing through it.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is now hot off the presses. Thank you for bearing with my tardy self. :) I hope you liked my latest Nirvana! Don't forget: If you review, I'll send you a little teaser for the next chapter!

Lee


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own the characters in this story. So? I do, however own all of the plot bunnies in it and as of last week I own ten new pairs of socks. So enjoy! I know I will!

Raiting: R

Warnings: This is an AU story, which means I took someone else's characters and made them dance to my tune. It has some male on male situations. I'm not talking Bob the Builder here.

Chapter 4:

Quatre tugged on his sister's hand, pulling her into the large tent. "Come on, Jenn! We're going to miss the opening act!" he encouraged, pushing and elbowing his way to the front of the stands where his seats were.

By the time they squeezed into the stands amid all the other men and women wealthy enough to afford front row seats to the Russian cirque, the lights were just starting to lower and the performers were just making their way into the center ring.

It was opening night, so all of the animals were fresh and happy to get off of their ships.. Their steps were lively, and their costumes were all colorful and shining, attracting the eyes almost as much as the performers themselves.

Suddenly, Quatre's heart seemed to slammed into his chest as he caught sight of the most beautiful boy that he'd ever seen. The boy's arms were smooth and bared by a sleeveless green shirt. His lean muscles rippled under the fabric, hinting at a wiry strength. When he turned to look at the crowd, his face was covered by a mask that hid half of it.

The one visible eye was a vivid, rich emerald. When it turned in Quatre's direction, the boy seemed to pause and stare straight into his soul. The warmth that had been burning deep inside of him burst out and rushed though Quatre's veins as he locked gazes with the tall boy.

Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed his sister's hand, clutching it tight as the trio walked closer to their side of the ring. He needed something solid to hold onto as he felt more and more drawn to the tall brunette. He'd always been partial to brunettes.

"What is it, Quatre?" he heard his sister ask as she squeezed his hand back.

"Oh my god," he whispered, feeling his body heat and tingle before he broke off to look over at his sister. "Who are the man and the woman standing with the ringmaster?"

"That's the Ringmasters daughter and there's the star acrobat," she replied, looking back to the ringmaster and his entourage as they turned and walked farther away from the main seats to play the rest of the crowd.

"Do you think they'd be willing to meet us?" he asked softly, looking down at his hands and missing the smug, knowing smile on his sister's face.

* * *

"That was the first time that I saw him. He was so beautiful," Quatre said, staring out the window and watching the cold black of the ocean.

"Wow, Quat," Duo said, reaching up and fidgeting with his braid as he stared at the blonde.

"I was my father's only son. His only true child," Quat whispered, his sweet voice tainted with the bitter anger that had followed him for years. "And when he got the hint that I might be gay, he started to push me towards all of the debutants in the colony. He made it a public secret that the first girl to compromise me would become my wife. The women began to hunt me to throw their daughters at me. They even found out which bedroom was mine and hid in there, hoping to seduce me into marriage."

"Man, Quat, that sounds kind of rough," Duo said, trying to picture Quatre being chased by all of those girls. He shook his head, fighting a laugh that threatened to burst from his lips.

"What?" Quatre demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was embarrassing!"

Duo laughed and reached out to slap his partner on the back. "It's no wonder that you're such a good runner!" he chucked, grinning over at the blonde.

Quatre smiled slightly and shook his head. "I always thought the heels would slow them down, but they just seemed to get madder when I ran from them. One girl actually managed to get naked and chained to my bed before I woke up. I had to start sleeping in my sister's room. It was awful!"

Duo bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Seriously?" he asked, shaking his head and leaning back in the chair as the blonde's face started to turn slightly dreamy.

"Yeah, but I started to leave the window open once Trowa started to visit. My father thought that I was in love with Katherine, so he didn't even think twice when I started to spend a lot of time around the circus.

"He was so kind to me. he was very quiet at first, but it was the first time that someone seemed to like me for just me and not for what I could do for them. I didn't have to worry about him wanting me for marriage, and I'd already made it clear that I wasn't ready for sex. He seemed like he was okay with that, so it made life bearable for a few hours when I was with him. It was such a relief to escape to the circus and forget who I was for a few hours.

"The first time he kissed me, it was an accident. He was helping me off of a lift, and I lost my balance. When fell against him, our lips just fit.

"It was the most intense thing that I've ever felt," he said, his eyes glazing over slightly as he sighed softly.

Duo fanned himself slighlty with his hand. "Gee, Quat, you'd better stop or I'm going to have to change my pants," he teased, grinning over at the boy.

"Duo!" Quatre said, grabbing the dancing hula girl that had been rolling around on the floor for the ride and lobbing it at his companion.

Ducking, Duo lauhged and sat back in his chair. "So did you go to second base?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

With a sigh, Quatre rolled his eyes. "No, Duo, we didn't," he said, biting his lip. "One of my sisters walked in on us one night when he'd snuck into my room. She about had a heart attack when she realized that I was rolling around half naked on my bed with a man. When I swore her to silence, I thought that she was going to keep my secret, but she ran directly to my father. My guess is that she was trying to win him over and push my eldest sister out of the running for the next chairman of the board.

"Needless to say, the circus was asked to leave the next day," he said, looking over at Duo. "So I did what any love sick teenager would do. I left everything I didn't think was important for him. In the end, though, all I got out of it was a broken heart."

* * *

Trowa smiled at the little blonde in his arms and stroked his fingers over the boy's cheek.

"Nervous?" he asked quietly, gently slipping his thumb over the boy's lips.

"A little," Quat admitted quietly, looking down at Trowa's chest and pursing his lips. He took a deep, calming breath before he looked back up, and pushed the nervous voice in the back of his mind into a little box.. "I made up my mind the moment that I saw you, though. You're the only person that I've ever wanted to be with. I only want you for the rest of my life, Trowa."

When Trowa smiled, it was slightly sad. "Are you sure that you want to give up everything that you have for me?" he asked quietly, skimming his long fingers up and down Quatre's spine.

Closing his eyes, the blonde shuddered with desire before he nodded. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure, Trowa," he replied, sliding his hands up the boy's chest until his arms were around the taller boy's neck.

The tall brunette slipped hands underneath the blonde's shirt before he pulled it over his head. "You're so beautiful," Trowa whispered, laying the little blonde back on the narrow bed that took up most of the tiny cabin.

As the brunette settled himself over Quatre, the blonde held Trowa's shoulders up slightly so that he could look up into his serious green eyes. "Trowa," he whispered, biting his lip at the uneasy feeling that was knotting his stomach.

"Hmm?" he asked, pushing his upper body up so that he could look more carefully at the blonde.

"You have to promise me that you'll be there for me always. I know it sounds kind of silly, but if I'm going to give up everything for you, I need to know that you feel the same," he whispered, flushing a delicate pink and looking away from Trowa's intense stare.

Sighing softly, Trowa cupped Quatre's cheek and gently pulled the blonde's face towards him. "If I weren't as selfishly in love with you as I am, I would have left you alone a long time ago. I'm not perfect, but I love you more than you could ever imagine," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Quatre gently as he slowly began to make love to him.

* * *

"So that's it? Seriously?" Duo asked, blinking at the beet red blonde next to him. "What happened next?" He leaned over and picked up the dancing hula girl from the floor.

"Well, we'd gotten a couple of colonies away, and I was happier than I'd ever been in my entire life. I'd never done hard labor before, and I was sore every night for a while, but Trowa was always there to soothe my aches and pains. I changed my name to Quatre Barton once my father started to let it slip that I'd gone missing.

"Trowa and I were so happy together. Even though I know it was nieve, I thought that I was going to live that way forever. It was the first time in my life that I was really happy. Nothing lasts forever, though.

"One day, while we were visiting L3...."

* * *

Quatre hummed happily as he switched the picnic basket from one arm to the other. The glasses inside clicked softly against each other. He'd switched shifts so that he didn't have to work for the rest of the day, and had spent the whole morning packing a romantic picnic for his "husband" and himself.

He smiled at the crews that he passed, heading for the small archery range. He knew Trowa was practicing his latest act with Katherine, but he was sure that the boy would make time for him.

His steps picked up as he neared the range, thinking of the surprise on Trowa's face when he showed up. Trowa thought he was going to be in town with the rest of the support crew getting the supplies that they would need for the next leg of their journey.

He'd bribed someone to take his spot, offering to scoop out the elephant's cages the next time they stopped. It was a horrible job, but if it meant that he got to spend a few hours with his beloved Trowa, he'd do it.

When he heard Katherine's giggle, he smiled and turned the corner to the range, thinking that she was just finishing up her act.

His steps faulterd then slowed to a stop as his mind struggled to accept what his eyes were telling him.

Trowa was laying on his back in the middle of the range, naked and obviously aroused as Katherine's nude body gyrated on top of him. Even as Quatre felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, Trowa's hands cupped the woman's small, firm breast in his hands. He leaned up and suckled her while he held her tightly against his chest.

"Oh, God, Trowa, my beloved," Katherine moaned in Russian, dragging her nails down the man's chest as she increased her pace.

"Enough teasing, wife," Trowa growled, flipping them over and pinning her wrists to the ground.

Katherine giggled softly and wrapped her strong legs around Trowa's waist. "Tell it to me again, Trowa," she whispered, looking over and smiling at Quatre. "Tell me what you told me on our wedding night." Her eyes bored into the blonde that she'd seen come around the corner, hate plain to read in her face.

With a laugh, Trowa nibbled on her neck and collar bones. "I'm not perfect, but I love you more than you could ever imagine," he replied, the words that he'd spoken to Quatre the first night that they were together smashing whatever hope that the tiny boy had harbored that this was all some terrible mistake.

The basket slipped out of Quatre's nerveless fingers and hit the ground with a loud shattering sound as the glasses inside of it crashed against eachother. He stared at the man that he'd given everything up for, making love to the woman that he'd thought had been his sister in law. A sob ripped out of his chest before he could stop it with the hand that he raised to cover his mouth.

Trowa's head snapped up and his eyes focused on Quatre for a second before his view of the man that had betrayed him blurred over with tears. With his heart ripped from his chest, he blindly ran back to the room that he'd shared with Trowa for four months now. The decking rattled under his feet as he pushed past the people that he'd been coming to think of as his second family.

He slammed the door to their shared bunk shut, locking it from the inside. He ripped his duffel out from under the bed and pulled the drawers to his dresser open, emptying them as quickly as he could. He was gasping for breath, sobbing so hard that his hands were shaking. The only thing that he knew was that he had to get out of there. His chest burned as he shoved things into the bag, trying not to touch anything of Trowa's and crying harder when he did.

As he was grabbing his toiletries and his flute out of the small cubby next to the bed, he saw a picture that had been taken of the two of them just after Quatre had joined their group. He moaned in pain and held the picture to his chest for a moment. He stuffed it in the bag along with everything else.

What a fool he'd been to think that for once in his life someone wanted him for himself. Sobbing, the little blonde sank down onto the floor in front of the bed where he had known his first real taste of love and covered his face in his hands as the sobs tore from his chest.

The door shook as someone pounded on the other side of it, startling Quatre out of his pit of self despair. Gathering up the last shreds of his pride, he stood up and zipped his bag.

"Quatre, open the door," he heard Trowa say, as the pounding continued. "Please, just open the door, my little one."

With that endearment, Quatre's temper snapped and he shrugged his duffel up onto his shoulder. He moved towards the door and took a deep breath, ignoring the tears that wouldn't stop falling. Eyes blazing with pain and hurt, the little blonde threw open the door and shoved the surprised man against the opposite wall. "Don't you dare call me that," he hissed, turning smartly on his heel and heading for the exit.

He stormed down the hall, ignoring Trowa when the tall brunette tried to catch him. Brushing off the tears that were streaming out of his eyes, he slapped the panel that would open the hatch to the outside without ever breaking stride.

Trowa grabbed his arm and pulled him back, wrapping his steely arms around the enraged blonde. "Please, there's been a horrible mistake, Quatre. Let me explain," he said, turning the little blonde in his arms and holding him tightly to his nude chest.

For a second, Quatre wanted to believe that everything that he'd seen had been just a horrible nightmare, but as he sobbed again he caught a wiff of Katherine's perfume on Trowa's still sweaty skin.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, his voice thick with agony.. He brought his knee up when Trowa wouldn't let him go, scoring a direct hit against the boy's testicles.

When he was released, he marched a few more meters before he was stopped by Katherine's lean form coming out from in between the tents to block his way.

"Quatre, you have to listen to us," she said, walking towards him slowly, her hands held out to him.

"I have nothing to say to you," he hissed, turning to move around her. When he turned around, he realized that the entire circus had surrounded him, blocking his exit.

He saw the pity in the eyes of the watching crew, and knew that he'd been made a fool.. Everyone had known that Katherine and Trowa were husband and wife, but no one had bothered to mention it to the new boyfriend in Trowa's life and the pain of that cut even deeper into his wounded soul. He'd concidered these people family. They'd shed blood, sweat and tears together.

He pushed through the unresisting crowd, not looking at anyone as he kept moving through the unresisting performers and assistants that he'd worked next to for months now. They parted for him like the red sea parted for Moses, but none of them offered him any kind of assistance or comfort.

When he was stopped by warm, strong hands he felt the agony of his betrayal wash over him anew. He tried to pull himself out the arms of his former lover but his struggles only drew him deeper into the boy's familiar chest.

"Where will you go, Quatre? Your family has disowned you, your fortune is gone, and you have no skills to work. I doubt, with how long it took my darling Trowa to get into your pants that you would be suited for whoring, though the thought is entertaining," Katherine taunted, stepping in front of him.

Quatre's hand snapped out before he knew what was happening and slapped the woman across her face sharply. Her hand came up to cover the angry red mark as her eyes opened in shock.

"Go to hell, you hateful, sorry excuse for a woman," he growled, ripping himself free of Trowa's arms before he stalked off through the crowd.

He heard a scuffle behind him before he heard Trowa yell.

"Katherine, no!" he heard as he turned around just in time to see the tall boy throw himself in the path of a deadly dagger aimed for him.

When Trowa collapsed, Quatre turned and ran until his legs gave out on him over seven Kilometers away in the middle of the large town that they'd been close to.

* * *

"And that was how he died," Quatre said, looking down at his hands. "I ran before he'd stopped breathing, and I called my family. They wouldn't even accept my calls. I'd given up my whole life for nothing. So I found a job as a pilot working for Wufei. Even though he has a lot of faults, Wufei has never once told anyone who I really am. I owe him a lot."

Duo shook his head and pulled Quatre into a feirce hug. "He got what he deserved, Q-man," he said, squeezing the blonde tightly before he let him go and sighed. "So the Russian guys that were looking for you work for this Katherine chick?"

Quatre sniffed softly and nodded. "That seems to be the most logical explanation, but I still don't understand why she'd want to track me down after all these years. There's nothing that she could gain from my capture, and she's mobilized the entirety of her black market operation just to find me," he said, reaching up to brush some stray moisture off of his cheek.

After a few seconds, Duo reached forward and started to flip the switches on the console that would reboot their power systems and get them back up in the air.

"So what about that other guy? The shower perv?," Duo asked, tilting his head as he saw a red indicator light and slapped the panned until it turned green.

"His name is Heero Yuy. He's my sister Jenn's personal bodyguard," Quatre replied, ducking under the console and fiddling with some wires.

"The plot thickens," Duo replied, shaking his head and tugging on the controls to bring the ship off the ocean floor.

* * *

I think I'm on a roll! Two chapters in the same week. I'm very proud of myself. :) Horay for boredom! Hopefully, I'll have some more for your later. Remember, the more you review, the more teasers that you get for the story. Thanks!

Lee


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Precision Nirvana

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some new socks and a really kickin pair of pants. I barely own those. I owe money for those pants, but they were SOOOOO worth it. I do, however, own the plot bunnies that did the deed and made this story. May they be fruitful and multiply.

Warnings: If you've read this far, you're probably not offended by anything involving homosexuality. Kudos for you. J

Chapter 5:

Duo grinned at Howard and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, you dirty old man, you know you want it," he said, swinging his hips from side to side as he walked over to where the man was standing on the deck of his rather large salvage ship.

Howard swallowed and tugged on the loose collar of his Hawaiian shirt. "I didn't know you were still in that business, Duo," he said, taking a small step back as the brunette sauntered over to him and pressed his shorter body intimately against the front of him.

The braid that had been perched on the boy's shoulder slid down to tickle the taller man's knees as Duo shifted his head. "Only on rare occasions for extra special clients do I change my mind," he replied, running his fingertip down the low v that was made from the man's half buttoned shirt.

"Those are some REALLY expensive parts, though," Howard replied, his voice trembling slightly as his resistance started to crumble.

Smirking, Duo leaned up on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Howard's cheek. "Yeah, but you want to give it up to me, Howard," he whispered, laying his head on the man's shoulder and looking up at him with large violet eyes.

Licking his lips, Howard looked back at the little black haired boy that had followed Duo off the ship. "And what about your friend?" he said, his voice cracking slightly as Duo's hips shifted slightly.

With a low, throaty chuckle, Duo shook his head. "Now, Howard, what makes you think that I have any friends? This guy's a favor for a friend. He wanted the best to train him. And I'm the best, after all. Aren't I?" he asked, kissing the man's jaw.

Panting, Howard nodded. "Fine, Duo. You can have the parts that you need. Just please," he said, grabbing the boy's hands as they started to dive into his shirt and holding them to his sides.

Biting his lower lip, Duo gave Howard a gentle push. "Go ahead, Howard. I know the way. My newbie needs some instructions before we get started," he said, his voice going low and sultry. With one last promising grin, he turned and swished his way over to Quatre.

Hearing Howard's whimper, Duo grinned widely at the once blonde boy. "Don't just stand there and stare, boy. Let's get this show on the road!" he ordered, pointing imperiously at the shuttle. He gave the boy a wink and smirked.

He pushed the black-haired boy into the ship in front of him before he grabbed his duffel and unzipped it. He began rummaging around in it as Quatre sniffed and rubbed his arms.

"Duo, I'm sure there's another way for us to do this. You don't have to sell yourself to get the parts we need," he said, his voice thickening with tears of helplessness. The thought that Duo would have to resort to having sex to get the parts that they needed was beyond horrible to him.

The brunette boy turned around and gave Quatre a small smile. "Come on, Quat, it'll be alright. You know what I did to get through flight school, right?" he said, pulling out a large black doctor's bag and popping the clasp.

Quatre sniffled and nodded. "Wufei hinted at it once, but I never wanted to believe him. Duo, please don't do this. You don't need to resort to such extreme measures just to get a few parts. It's my fault that we're here anyways, so it should be me that has to do this. Not you," he said, a tear slipping down his cheek and dripping onto his shirt.

Tilting his head, Duo looked back at the boy and blinked. "Quat, it's not that bad. It's not like I'm going to kill the poor guy. I'm just going to make him feel better. I even like doing it sometimes," he replied, giving the boy a bright smile. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to catch your breath."

Sliding to the floor, Quatre stared at his companion. "Duo, you always sacrifice so much for me. One day I'll find a way to pay you back, I swear," he said solemnly, choking on unshed tears and staring up at the brunette.

"Quatre?" Duo asked concern rich in his voice as he stared at his friend. "Are you alright?"

The once blonde boy shook his head and looked down at his hands. "It's just been a rough day, and I have a feeling that it's just going to get worse," he replied, his voice a hushed whisper.

Shaking his head, Duo laid a hand on Quatre's back and picked up the black bag that he'd taken out of his duffel. "Take a deep breath, Quat. I'll be back in about a half an hour and then we can fix this wreck and get it back to Wu-baby," he said, smiling and heading towards the large metal door that led to the inside of the ship.

Quatre sniffed and drew his knees up to his chest. He felt a wave of despair wash over him that he couldn't push back before it welled out in a ripping sob.

Tears streamed down his face as he buried his face in his knees as sobs ripped out of his chest so hard he felt like he was going to be sick. His entire life was falling apart again. Nothing that he'd done since that day that he'd met Trowa had turned out right.

First, his family had disowned him. Then the cirque that he'd left his happy family had turned their back on him after he'd killed the man he loved. Even now, the life that he'd worked towards for three years was being flushed down the tubes because of Trowa's family.

Quatre's anguish flooded out with his tears, releasing some of the pain that his broken heart was causing. He sobbed harder as Trowa's face flashed in front of his eyes.

He was crying so hard that he didn't even notice the shadow that fell over him or the soft footsteps that approached up the gang plank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo grunted and pulled back, arching as he braced his knees on the bed. His damp hair stuck to his forehead as his braid slapped against the back of his thighs. A soft grunt slipped out of his lips as he grabbed a hold of Howard's shoulders and viciously yanked them back.

A loud snapping noise echoed through the room before Howard moaned loudly and sank down onto the large bed. He lay there, panting on his stomach as his muscles twitched and spammed with relief.

Duo rested his hands on his hips and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked, tugging his shirt away from his sweaty chest.

Howard mumbled into his pillow and sighed loudly. He pushed himself over and grinned up at the boy that had just done what no one had been able to do in two years. "You know, Duo, no one does it like you," he sighed, popping the top button on his shirt and scratching his chest.

With his nose wrinkling, Duo covered his eyes. "Eww! Put the wookie away, man! I'm just here to readjust your spine," he said, sliding off of Howard's bed and fanning himself. "Man, it's hotter than Hades on a summer day in here!"

Laughing, Howard sat up and nodded. "My air went out last week and I haven't had a chance to resupply to get the parts that I need for it," he said, wiggling his toes in his socks. "You should get a license to do this kind of thing, Duo. It could make you some serious bank."

"You think?" he replied, raising an eyebrow and reaching for his boots. "I've never been able to sit still long enough to go through formal training, man. You know me, always on the go." He grinned as he tugged on his boots, pushing the worry that was niggling at the back of his mind away. Quatre had looked so broken when he'd left, but Howard had been in pain, and they'd needed the parts.

"Speaking of sitting still," Howard began, leaning back on his bed and lacing his fingers behind his head. "What's going on with you and that blonde dude? I didn't really picture you as a Dom type guy."

"I'm not," Duo replied, pushing his bangs out of his forehead and standing. "He's my co-pilot and my latest project."

Howard nodded and looked down at his nails. "Sure Duo. Hey, just FYI, there's a big bounty out for you and blondie out there. By the way, who did his hair? You? I'm half tempted to turn you in myself. With that much money on the line," he yawned, picking at one slightly dirty nail.

Sighing, Duo reached for the door. "Is there anything else that I should know about before I head out to finish all of my repairs?" Duo asked, looking back at the man.

"Yeah," Howard replied, pushing himself up and tugging the cord to a fan to make it turn on. "You've got more bounty hunters on your ass than flies on shit. Everyone from the Russian mob to some private family on L4 is looking for you. I don't know who or what you stole, Duo, but you might want to give it back. Now."

Shaking his head, Duo opened the door and walked out. "Thanks, Howard. I'll make sure I get the hell outta here soon," he called, jogging up to the flight deck where he'd left Quatre working. He headed out towards the ship, whistling to himself and looking carefully around the flight deck.

When he hit the shuttle, he jumped swiftly in and turned to push the panel shut. "Hey, Quat, we've got to get the hell outta here. There really closing in on us. I think it's time I get in touch with…" his voice trailed off as he looked back and saw Quatre sitting very still in the passenger seat of the shuttle.

In the seat next to him, a tall, lean blonde lounged back. "Duo Maxwell," his voice purred as he flipped silky strands over his shoulder. "My, my this is quite the surprise."

Duo felt his knees weaken, but steeled his wool against the remembered desire that the low, sexy voice sent ripping through him. "I bet it is," he replied, scowling and leaning back against the wall. He dropped his arms to his side and slowly started to reach back for the gun that he'd stuffed into his waistband.

"Now, Duo, don't be insulting,": the man said, clicking the safety off of a gun and pointing it at the brunette. "You can't honestly think that I'd let you keep that gun, do you? Please slide it over to me."

Scowling, Duo tugged the gun out slowly and kicked the gun over, raising his hands in submission. "What do you want?" he asked, feeling his heart give a painful squeeze as the man bent his head and grabbed the pistol from the floor.

"Why, Duo, my love, I want you, of course," he said, his beautiful blue eyes glinting coldly at the brunette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Chapter number 6 is finally finished! Hope you like it. As an added incentive, everyone who sends in a review will get a short side story. 

Lee


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: If I did indeed own the actual anime that these characters came from, I would be a much wealthier woman. As it is, I'm just a lowely author with a reallly nifty idea about how they should work together.

Warning: This story involves male on male situations. No, I'm not talkin the Terminator movies. There will also be some violent scenes in here. Don't read this to your kids. :P

Rating: R

Pairing: Well, there's a couple of them in here, and I'm hoping to add a few more in the future.

* * *

Heero's lips pressed together as he adjusted the trajectory of his ship, making slight adjustments for the storm that was blowing in off of the coast of Hong Kong. He'd managed to track the shuttle that Quatre and that brunette pistol had escaped in to the Paracel Islands just off of the coast of Vietnam. He pushed down the irritation that threatened to break through his control as he thought of the naked brunette.

For the first time in a long time, he'd felt something like lust. He licked his lips as he thought of all that beautiful hair cascading down the long, lean line of body. The slightly startled look in those amazing eyes had drawn his attention even more as they widened. Their exotic tilt had entranced him for a few precious seconds before he'd remembered what his mission had been.

The moment that the little brunette had launched himsself at Heero, he'd known that he was fighting someone with some experince at hand to hand. It had shocked him at first as he saw exactly how tough Quatre's accomplice had been. When they'd managed to get him uncosious and shackled it had been embarassing. A small part of his mind, though, had wondered what type of man would keep shackles in his bunk.

He wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

Carefully, he shifted his positon, scanning the area where the shuttle had gone down. He rose an eyebrow when he picked up a military code about two hundred kilometers from where he'd guessed the shuttle had gone down. As his fingers flew over the controls, he listened to the military signal. He knew that code. It was the personal code of Colonel Zechs Marquise, the Lightening Count himself.

That fool must have been in the region when Quatre had crash landed. Zechs'd probably stuck his big nose in where it hadn't belonged. He allowed himself one long, quiet sigh as he thought of all the trouble he was being put through for nothing more than one little blonde Arab who hadn't been able to diffirentiate between love and lust.

Tapping his fingers on the console, he spotted a large freight ship cuising off the shore of Dongdao Island. He studied his readout for a few seconds before he adjusted his course and dropped out of high atmosphere, mentally bracing himself for the battle that would insue when he tried to seperate Quatre from his accomplice. He'd ben lucky to find the ship before the Russians had. They had a major hard on for Quatre, and he didn't think that it was just because he'd gotten a different job.

As he spotted the small military transport on the hanger deck next to the ship that Quatre had run on, he checked the clip on his Springfield XD Tactical Speical 9mm. The weapon was sepciallized, a matte black with a 15 round clip. It made it a little heavier than the standard almost 880 gram weight, but it was worth it for the extra bullet.

He had a feeling that with the little blonde Arab and his brunette accomplice, he was going to need every bullet that he could get his hands on.

* * *

Duo scowled as he looked over at the blonde man. "Look, 'Michael', Colonel, Santa, whoever you are today, I'm not interested," he replied acidly, tapping his foot as he stared at the mask that the man was wearing over the top of his face. He had a sudden flash of what those eyes looked like without the mask.

With a repressed shiver, Duo remembered what they had looked like as they'd stared into his own while moving down his naked body. They had glowed with hunger, like they were now, but Duo wasn't going to fall for their tricks. He'd also seen them with a hint of insanity in them as he'd stared at them through the com link from the shuttle that he'd stolen off of the base.

That blonde man was more than a little sexy, but he was crazier than those guys who did the naked winter swimming. On top of being unstable, Zechs Marquise was a lying, manipulative bastard who was only after one thing. He'd been told no by Duo, and the brunette didn't think that went over very well with him.

The blonde Colonel sat back in his seat, looking Duo up and down as he held his gun steady. He knew the moment that he dropped the weapon even a fraction of an inch, he was going to be in a world of hurt. Giving the gorgeous brunette a smile, he crossed his legs and leaned back. "That's a real shame, Duo, because I'm the only one that can get you out of this mess that you've gotten yourself into. Without my support, you could go to jail for a very long time. I'd hate to think of what could happen to your beauty in such dire circumstances," he said, tilting his head to one side. His eyes were coldly assessing as he dared Duo to challenge his opinion.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo stared stonily at the blonde. "I'll have you know that I can get myself out of this 'mess' just fine on my own, thank you. Since I wasn't officially arrested, and you had no cause to take a law abiding citizen into custody, you can go blow yourself," he replied sweetly, a smile stretching his lips as he crossed his arms over his mostly naked chest.

With a soft sigh, Zechs uncrossed his legs and stood. "Then you leave me with no chioce. Duo Maxwell, citizen of L2, I'm placing you under arest for the assault of a military officer, evading arrest, and unlawful use of a rubber chicken," he said, a half smile curling his lips as he remembered that chicken. It had been one of the most original escapes in the history of the Alliance.

Quatre looked over at Duo, not faking the confused expression on his face. Duo had never told him about anything involving the military. No wonder the brunette had evaded the military like the plauge, even making them late on a few runs because he wouldn't cross military shipping lanes. "Rubber chicken?" he asked quietly, blinking his large cornflower blue eyes at his partner. He dropped his hands to his lower knees while the blonde was distracted, slowly moving his hands towards the tazer that Wufei kept under the console in front of the pilots chair.

If he could reach it while Duo argued with him, he could taze him and they could get the hell out of here in one piece.

Duo's sharp eyes never left the blonde, but he saw the small movement out of the corner of his eye. When he felt his frayed hair brushing his back, he licked his lips. Normally, no one except Quatre saw him with his hair down. Zechs certainly hadn't ever seen the mass of chestnut free of it's confines, but Duo would make the sacrifice if it meant keeping the blonde focused on him and not on his black haired accomplice.

He carefully unraveled the frayed length of hair. "Yup. I remember that rubber chicken," he said with a miscevious grin. He shook the long length of slightly tangled hair out as he watched Quatre's left hand slip down under the console. He stretched out, looking over at Zechs through his thick lashes as he combed his fingers through it. "It served that guy right. He shouldn't have been making fun of me."

Zechs watched Duo's hair with more than a hint of longing as he moved the gun towards Quatre without ever taking his eyes off of Duo. "Take your hand away from whatever weapon that's down there, or you and I are going to have a rather egregious discussion," he said calmly, giving Duo a half smile .

Scowling, the now black haired Arab moved his hands back into his lap. He twitched an eyebrow in Zechs' direction, silently asking Duo if he wanted to tag team him. He was sure that between the two of them, they could take down the blonde man. It was just one man, after all.

Duo shook his head at Quatre's quirked eyebrow. Trying to sneak up on Zechs had never been an option. Neither had overpowering him. During his capture, Duo had seen Zechs at weapons practice one morning. The blonde had taken on five fully grown men and had wiped the floor with them in less than thirty seconds. He was more than competant, and Duo didn't want to risk his partner in a fool attempt at escape. Zechs would pull the trigger on Quatre and never look back.

He finished braiding his hair and quickly tied it off. He crossed his arms over his chest, the black tank top fitting closely to the lean lines of his body as he rested his shoulders against the closed hatch to the shuttle. "Look, buddy, I don't care what you think you're arresting me for. It's not like you can keep me anyways. You didn't have any reason to arrest me last time," he said, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

With a sultry smile, Zechs stood up and slid up to the brunette, reaching up and cupping Duo's cheek in his warm, strong hand. He kept his gun hand behind him, away from Duo's long, limber body. Slowly, he moverd towards Duo until the pilot was forced to flatten himself against the door, trapping him between the wall of his chest and the wall of the shuttle. "If you'd just surrender to me, we wouldn't have these problems in our lives, Duo," he whispered, leaning down and kissing the corner of Duo's mouth.

Just as his lips met the taller man's and he felt his hormones start to zing alive, the door to the shuttle popped open. He gave a sqeak as he landed flat on his back against the metal decking of the large ship, blinking as he looked up into a familiar pair of cobalt eyes. The tall dark brunette from the shower clicked the safety off of his gun and held it steady on Zechs' head.

"Hi," he said, breathlessly as he lay very still.

The dark brunette boy's lips twitched down into a scowl as he stared the blonde man in the doorway down. He cocked the pistol in his hands, pulling back on the slide to chamber a round. "Where's the other one?" he asked Duo, his voice very quiet and strong.

The braided pilot bit his lip as he looked up at Zech's stunned expression. He didn't know who to trust, the devil he knew, or the one that he didn't. "He's in the shuttle," he said quietly, laying very still as he watched Heero's very steady gun hand. Violet eyes darted up to stare into Zechs' brilliant blue ones, and he swallowed as he saw the frustration and anger written across the tall blonde's face. Zechs had been chasing him for months now, and there was no way Duo was going to put himself back into that man's clutches.

"I can get him out if you'll watch this guy," he said, licking his lips at the calculating light that suddenly appeared in the blonde's eyes. He didn't like that look. Not one bit.

"Sir, this boy is under arrest for the assault of some of my soldiers. If you let me have him, I'll let you and the other one leave peacefully. I have no quarrel with that one," Zechs said, letting his empty hands rest at his side.

"No!" came the muffled shout from inside the cabin before Zechs' saftey clicked off.

"It's your choice," the blonde said, smiling as he stared the dark brunette man down.

Heero gave Zechs a flat look as he kept the black pistol trained on his head. His pistol never wavered as he stared the blonde man down. "Deal," he said quietly, stepping back and raising his firearm to point it upward. "Send the boy out."

With a triumphant smile, Zechs looked over his shoulder at the Arab. "You heard the man. Out," he said, stepping to the side to let Quatre past him.

The little Arab looked down at Duo, heartbreak written all over his delicate features. "Heero, please," he whispered, looking over at the dark haired man. "Please don't leave him here."

Raising an eyebrow, Zechs watched the black haired boy scuttle across the deck to the brunette man. His blue eyes focused in on the pair.

With a quick flick of his eyes, Heero glanced over at the blonde before he looked back to the blonde. "I was only sent here for one person, and that person is you," he replied, wrapping his hand around Quatre's bicep and dragging him towards the small, sleek ship on the other side of the flight deck.

Duo pursed his lips as he looked back at Zechs. "Hi," he said, pursing his lips and backing away from the blonde slowly.

With a slightly wolfish smile, Zechs stalked after Duo. "Hi," he replied, tapping the barrel of his gun against his leg.

* * *

Horray! I know it's a shorter chapter, but here it is! Number 6 is done. For all of the people who reviewed on the last one, if you PM me your email addy, I'll be able to send you that short story. It's all ready to go! Lemmie know what you think about this latest one!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the characters or technology that I use in my story. However, I do claim sole ownership over the plot and my nifty new shoes. They're SO awesome!

Rating: R

Warnings: This is an AU story, which means I took someone else's characters and made them dance to my tune. It has some male on male situations. If you don't like it, well... you wouldn't have read this far anyways. :P

* * *

With a loud grunt, the slender guard tossed Duo off of his shoulder and onto the deck plating of a large holding cell. The room was completely barren of any furniture whatsoever, leaving the prisoners locked down here no options for hanging themselves with their underpants. Duo bounced once, growling and thrashing against the bonds that now held him hog tied. He'd started out in nothing more than handcuffs, but they'd decided he'd need more restraint when he'd tried to strangle a guard with his thighs.

When they started to shut the door, Duo angrily thumped his feet on the decking. "This is inhumane treatment, man! Take these shackles off, you half wit! I swear to god, if you don't let me out of these things right now, I'm going to reach down your throat and pull your testicles out your nostrils!" he growled, shaking the chains on his handcuffs.

The guards eyes widened slightly as he saw the rather short, yet scary, man on the floor stare him down. "I-I-I I'm af-fraid that I can't do that. Orders from the Colonel," he stuttered, backing away from the doorway and quickly pushing the button that would seal the angry brunette in.

He leaned against the side of the door, panting and sweating. Duo had put up quite a fight on the way down, and he'd had to carry or drag him the last five hundred meters to the holding cells. He'd made sure that the little man hadn't gotten a single scratch on him, though. That boy was under the colonel's protection, and Zechs Marquise was not a man to be crossed.

Duo stared daggers at the door, looking around the room and spotting the camera in the corner near the door. He gave it the finger before he rolled onto his back, hiding his hands from view. With a soft grunt, Duo dislocated his thumb and slid his right hand out from the cuffs. He felt the burn from his joint, but the pilot didn't hesitate to wiggle across the room, his head bowing back as he ran over his long braid.

Wincing slightly, he wiggled against the wall underneath the camera so the thing couldn't see what he was doing. He pulled his hands around to his front, reaching out and snapping his thumb into place. He grunted softly as the bones snapped back into place. Cautiously, he looked over at the door, seeing the back of the guards head as he leaned against the wall.

Nodding to himself, he sat up, pulling his poor abused braid over his shoulder. He smoothed his hands over it, keeping one eye one the door.

"Stupid guards," he muttered to himself as he pulled a thin lock pick out of the end of his hair. "I'm gonna enjoy beating you to a pulp."

Reaching down, he inserted one end of the pick into the leg shackles and began to fiddle with it. When he finally got the tumblers to click open, he froze when the guard at the door moved. When the man's posture stiffened, Duo swore under his breath and slipped his leg back into the shackles. He laid his feet on the ground, making sure that he looked like it was still done up.

Just as the door slid open, Duo leaned against the wall, hiding his still throbbing hand from view.

"I think I'll be just fine, Corporal," a deep, rich voice replied to the guards inquiry before a tall, platinum blonde man stepped through the doorway.

When the door shut behind him, Duo had to bite his tongue and curl his toes to keep from leaping on the traterous bastard that had locked him up in here. His eyes narrowed as the man stared back at him, face half hidden by a metal helmet. He felt his blood boil with anger as the man sat down on the floor just across the room from him.

With an almost visible effort, Duo kept his lips shut. He bit his tongue as he kept working on the other cuff with his lock pick. When he felt the other cuff give, he made sure that he caught it before it hit the decking. His face remained blank as he stared across at the small space at the man that had finally caught up with him.

After a few moments of silence, Duo's shoulder blades started to itch. The quiet was starting to get to him, and it made him even madder to know that this was what Zechs had planned.

"What?" he finally demanded, his eyes narrowing as Zech's lips curled up at the end.

The tall, breath taking blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanted to appoligize for what happened. It was never my intention to lie to you. Unfortunately, I had no choice due to the mission that I was on," he said quietly, his head tilting to the side.

Duo's violet eyes blinked at the man. "You had me arrested so that you could say your sorry? That's like killing an ant with a bazooka," he grumbled, fighting the urge to cross his own arms over his chest.

With a sigh, the blonde reached up and signaled towards the camera. After a few seconds, he pulled the helmet off of his head and shook out the platinum hair that had so fascinated Duo when they'd first met. Fortunately for Duo, he'd sworn off all blondes.

Unfortunately for Duo, his hormones weren't listening.

Zechs pushed some of the bangs away from his face, his crystal clear blue eyes staring across the cell at Duo. "I had you arrested because you assaulted my officers," he replied, his eyes dancing with mirth. "And because you managed to use that rubber chicken to..."

"Hey, that was my favorite rubber chicken," Duo said, fighting to keep his scowl.

The blonde held up his hands, showing a hint of his perfect white teeth as he gave a small smile. "What can I do to convince you to stay for a while as my guest?" he asked, tilting his head as his eyes went more than a little smokey.

When his heart stuttered slightly and he felt his body go a little flushed, Duo's temper started to act up. He hated it when his body didn't listen to him. He ground his back teeth, though, and smiled at the man automatically. "Fine. I'll stay for a while," he said, shaking his braid over his shoulder so that he could slip the lock pick back into the chestnut depths.

As Zechs started to smile, Duo's eyebrows rose. "I'll stay on one condition. You drop all charges against me," he said, jingling the chains on the one foot that was still locked up.

Deep blue eyes narrowed as they regarded the boy that had proven himself a very worthy opponent. "I'll see what I can do," he said, resting his hands on the decking and leaning forward slightly. "If you stay for at least one week."

Sucking on his teeth, Duo shook his head. "No dice. Either you guarantee it, or I'm just going to have to find another rubber chicken," he replied, giving a half smile. He'd loved that chicken.

Sighing, Zechs grabbed his mask and stood. He walked over to the boy and gently cupped his chin in one large, calloused palm. He stared down, blue meeting violet for a few seconds before he stroked his thumb over Duo's soft, full lips. "I'll see what I can do. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone," he said softly, a smile hovering over his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo captured the man's thumb in his mouth. He gave it a gentle suck before he bit down hard. When the man yanked his hand back, Duo scowled. "Don't touch me without my permission again, 'Michael'," he threatened, ignoring the way his body had started to come alive at the touch.

Laughing, Zechs pulled on his mask and thumped on the door. "See you soon, Mr. Maxwell," he called over his shoulder, disappearing from Duo's line of sight as he rounded the corner.

* * *

Quatre scowled and sat back in the co-pilot's chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he looked like a petulant child, but he didn't care. He was tired of Heero's monosylibal answers. He looked over at the man and pouted out his lower lip.

"I can't believe you'd just leave him with those people! It's just not right, Heero!" he tried again, throwing his arms into the air.

The dark mahogany haired man took a deep breath before he adjusted their course slightly. He glanced over at the enraged blonde, sighing. "I was instructed to rescue you, not the other one," he replied, giving the blonde a full sentence. An image of the brunette, naked and surprised rose into his mind before he pushed it away.

No matter how delectable the boy had looked with his wide, innocent violet eyes and the body that had looked like it was created for sin, Heero had been paid to retrieve Quatre at all costs. He let himself feel a moment of regret for the loss of such a beautiful creature, before he pushed it away. If things had been different, he might have fought Zechs, but if he'd damaged Quatre he wouldn't have been paid.

"The other one's name is Duo Maxwell. He's saved my life more times than I can count. That man has done more for me than you can ever imagine," Quatre said, tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffed softly, tears rolling out of his eyes and down his cheeks. The blonde looked up at Heero, his face contorted with pain before he covered it with his hands and began to sob.

Heero's eyes got wide as he leaned back in his chair away from the blonde. He felt panic grow in his chest as Quatre's sobs grew so hard that it looked like his whole body was going to shake apart. Blinking, Heero fished his gun cleaning rag out of his duffel and handed it over to the blonde before he sighed.

"Look, let me take you back to your sister. Then I'll go and retrieve this Duo," he said, cringing inwardly. He'd never been able to handle tears of any kind. Especially not Quatre's tears.

The blonde blew his nose softly before he looked up. "Seriously?" he asked, his eyes looking up at Heero with hope shining in his large blue eyes.

Hating his weakness, Heero nodded. "Yes," he replied, mentally kicking himself. He hated blondes.

* * *

After a long wait, here it is, Chapter 7! Sorry about the length of time between updates. I've had an idea for a new story that I had to get out before I could keep going on this one. :) Sorry for all of you 1x2 fans out there that this fic hasn't had a lot of action in it for those two. Give it some time.

Let me know what you think! I love reading reviews.

Lee


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the characters or technology that I use in my story. However, I do claim sole ownership over the plot and my nifty new shoes. They're SO awesome!

Rating: R

Warnings: This is an AU story, which means I took someone else's characters and made them dance to my tune. It has some male on male situations. If you don't like it, well... you wouldn't have read this far anyways. :P

* * *

When the ship docked, Quatre stepped up to the gangplank and looked over at the very dangerous brunette standing next to him. "Heero, please don't forget about him," he said, his voice quivering slightly as the artificial sunlight from the colony that he hadn't set foot on in almost a decade crept into the cabin.

Heero looked over at him and nodded. "Don't let them see you cry," he said quietly without moving his lips, resting a hand on Quatre's lower back for a second as a show of support before the door lowered to the ground.

Straightening his spine, Quatre stepped down the ramp. He kept his face carefully blank as he stared at all of the impassive faces his sisters presented him with. They were all waiting to see how Jenn would greet him, to take their cues from her. All of their features were alike except one. His eldest sister had a cold, calculating look about her that marked her clearer than any name tag.

"Welcome home, little brother," Jennifer said, moving forward with her arms out stretched to embrace him.

Raising an eyebrow, Quatre's beautiful blue eyes went ice cold as he stepped back. "I have no home," he reminded her coldly, refusing to acknowledge how his heart broke when he heard the birds singing in the trees that he'd played in as a child. 'Duo, where are you when I need you?' he thought, brushing past the women that were grouped around the ship and walking towards the massive mansion that was supposed to have been his legacy with a heavy heart.

* * *

Duo threw the bright rubber ball that he'd found stashed underneath the mattress of the small crew cabin that he'd been stuck in for the past three days against the wall. It hit with a solid thud, then bounced back with vigor. He caught it one handed, then immediately tossed it towards the small dent that he'd started to make with the little ball.

Sighing, he looked at the clock for the third time in ten minutes. He hated down time, and since they'd stuck him in here, he'd had nothing but. Nothing had broken the monotony of the day except when his meals were delivered and when Zechs aka Michael visited.

If he didn't get out of here soon, he was pretty sure that Stockholm Syndrome was going to set in. Against his better judgment, he was already looking forward to seeing the mask that Colonel Zechs always wore come off.

He could picture it in his mind now. The beautiful man would pull off his gloves first, revealing the strong, slightly calloused hands that Duo remembered so well. Then, he would set his gloves down on the small desk before he reached up and tugged off the surprisingly lightweight metal helmet. Once he had it off, the blond would shake out all of that gorgeous, silky platinum hair and smile at Duo.

The fact that Zechs never took his mask off for anyone else made Duo feel like he was different. Special.

With a blink, Duo sat bolt upright on the bed, his ball rebounding off the wall and slapping into his chest with a thud that he didn't even notice. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub away the feelings at the same time. He'd started to feel all warm and fuzzy about a man that had him under lock and key. That just wasn't kosher with him.

Zechs was a ruthless, cunning military leader, not a teddy bear. Duo stood up and paced across the small space, his braid whipping out as he turned. 'You are not allowed to even think in a tender way about the man that has made your life a living hell for months now!' he lectured himself, remembering all of the checkpoints he'd had to dodge and all of the patrols he'd been forced to duck to evade capture.

Prusing his lips, Duo tugged his braid over his shoulder and flicked the end of it across his palm distractedly. He noted absently that his hair needed to be washed, and he sighed. There wasn't probably going to be a chance to take a hot shower until he got Quat back and headed home to Wufei. He wondered if Howard had sold Wu-baby's ship for scrap yet, or if he'd held onto it. Duo stroked a hand over his frayed braid before he tossed it back over his shoulder and kept pacing, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He was so caught up in his own little world that he didn't notice when the door slid open. Zechs tilted his head, a few strands of his silky hair falling forward over his shoulder. A small smile played over his lips as he watched Duo's graceful body turn on one heel and march back over to the other side of the smallish room. "You look restless," he commented, tilting his head the other way as he let his eyes roam over the brunette.

Said brunette's hand came up to his chest as he spun around to glare at Zechs. "Knock much?" he asked, his voice slightly high and breathy. "You're off early."

"I didn't know you were waiting on me," he replied, the corners of his lips lifting as he gave the boy a slight smile.

Arching his brows, Duo lied through his teeth. "I wasn't."

The half smile that had been flirting with Zechs's lips grew into a full blown smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I could tell," he remarked, walking forward and letting the door shut behind him. "If you would like, I can take you to the showers before dinner. You must think me a poor host to have forgotten you for this long." He leaned casually against the wall, bending one knee and setting his foot against the bulkhead.

"A shower would be nice," Duo replied, looking away from the blond so that he could take a few mental breaths. Zechs looked amazing in his pure white uniform. Most blonds that he knew were pale, but somehow, Zechs had managed to get a really nifty olive tone to his skin even in the depths of space. It had to be natural, Duo knew, because he'd seen Zechs mostly naked, and he knew that it extended all the way down.

Uncrossing his arms, Zechs inclined his head towards the door. "Well," he said as he pushed off the wall, "if you'll follow me, I'll take you to a nice, hot shower."

At the thought of being clean, Duo's mouth started to water and he quickly walked after the blond. He stayed close to Zechs as they wound around the corridors, heading deeper and deeper into the base. He blinked as they passed a pair of uniform guards who snapped to attention when the Colonel passed. One of them snapped a salute as he pressed a control, opening the door to a very dim room.

"Sir," he greeted, resuming his post out side of the door and staring off into space.

Duo followed, slightly reluctant. He'd never seen showers that were this well guarded. And unless the water was from the spring of life, he'd bet his last pair of boots that this wasn't the community showers. As he walked into the room, he blinked.

Zechs flicked the lights on casually, reaching for the buttons on his coat and popping them free of their holes as he walked over to the large desk. He looked back at Duo as the brunette hesitated in the doorway. "I'm not going to bite you," he teased, waiting until Duo was inside the doorway before he started to pull off his pristine white gloves.

When Duo saw the gloves come off, he stepped away from the door so that it could shut, knowing that the man wanted to take his mask off. "I thought we were going to get a shower," he asked, crossing his arms.

Licking his lips, Zechs shook his beautiful hair out. "We," he said, leaning on the first word, "have access to my private bath. I thought you might like some privacy." The idea of the other men looking over Duo's nude body made his hand tighten involuntarily on the helmet before he laid it down and reclined against the desk. "It's just through that door."

Slightly suspicious, Duo slid over to the door and peeked inside. He saw a standard issue bathroom that included one shower stall, one potty, and a wash sink that had what he assumed was Zechs's personal hygiene products. A hand rested on his lower back a second before Zechs's clean, slightly spicy scent crept over him.

"Have you found the boogie man in the closet yet?" he asked quietly, his face deadly serious, but his eyes gave away his laughter.

Turning his head, Duo realized how close they really were and blinked. He licked his lips as his blood started to heat. Zechs was so close, so warm, and he smelled REALLY good. "Not yet, but I think I'm getting close," he managed, his violet eyes deepening.

The blue eyes that had been filled with laughter turned smokey as Duo's pulse sped up. He was just leaning in, his lips parting softly when there was a loud beep from the desk and a man's voice came over the intercom. "Colonel Zechs?"

With a soft growl, the blond turned towards the offensive piece of equipment and glared. He strode across the room and punched the audio only button. "Yes?" he answered tursely, his voice rough with irritation.

"Sir, I have the reports that you asked for ready. Would you like me to send them to your console, or bring them to you in person?" his aide asked meekly, sensing his commander's anger.

Closing his eyes tightly as he heard the lock click on the bathroom door, Zechs took a deep, calming breath. "Transfer the data to my console, please," he said before cutting off the connection and sinking into the desk chair.

Frustration burned through him as he glared at the door, knowing that there was a beautiful, mostly willing body on the other side of it. If he hadn't been interupted, there was a very good chance that he would be in that shower too, naked and withering. Taking a deep breath to quell his bodies growing arousal, he turned his attention to his console when it beeped. He pulled up the data and read over the reports from the bases under his command, memorizing the facts quickly.

He noted the upswing in the activity coming from the Russians, and sighed. The last time they'd been this stirred up, their 'Prince' had been killed. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair and settled in to review the reports.

* * *

Quatre watched from his old bedroom window as the shuttle took off again, leaving him here with no one but his family. True, Heero had been his sister's lackey for as long as he could remember, but at least the man had never been overly cruel. In fact, he'd often gone out of his way to be nice.

He heard the knock at his door and straightened his back just before the door swung open. His sister strode in and flopped into a chair next to where he was standing. "I know you're mad," she started, looking down at her hands as she folded them across her lower stomach. "But this was in your best interest. You've been gone for far too long."

Blinking, the blond looked over at her. "And you would know what's best for me because of your vast knowledge of what my life has been like since you turned your back on me?" he asked her, raising one of his eyebrows questioningly.

Jenn sighed and looked up at the little Arab. "Quatre, Father was a hard, unyielding man. We both know that. You needed to learn some things on your own before you would be ready to take your place as the head of this family. Just take a deep breath. What's done is done," she said briskly.

Scowling, Quatre crossed his arms over his chest. "So what was so important that you had to have me drug halfway across the solar system?" he asked, his bright blue eyes meeting his sister's brown ones without flinching. He'd grown up since the last time that they'd argued, and he wasn't going to look away again.

He wasn't proud of what he'd done, but he was the one who'd done it. The little blonde had come to terms long ago with the mistakes that he'd made, and though his heart wasn't ready to let Trowa go, his skin had gotten much thicker over the years.

With a sigh, Jenn stood up and headed for the door. "We can discuss it over dinner. It's semi-formal, but your clothes should still fit," she said, smiling back at him with all the warmth of a winter day on the north pole. "Please be ready at six."

As his door shut, Quatre crossed the room, intending to rip it open and give her a piece of his mind when a flash of color caught his attention. Blinking, he looked over at his large bed, the same one he'd shared his first nights with Trowa on.

Just underneath the bed, where the carpet met the dust ruffle, there was the hint of a white porcelain. His heart hammered in his chest as the blond went over to the bed and tugged on the slightly dusty mask. The left half of the mask was cut off, letting the face that would have been underneath it show through. The right half was decorated with a macabe clown's smile and a brilliant blue star over where the eyehole was.

It was Trowa's mask. The same one he'd worn the night before he'd died.

* * *

Huzzah! The eighth chapter is up and running! Thanks to all of the people who've submitted reviews to my short story. And a special thanks goes out to the 6x2 fanclub. Especially Karina. :)

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be a little longer, I promise. Hopefully, I can make my hands behave and I'll be able to write in at least a little 1x2. They just seem to like Zechs right now.

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed! It really helps me want to update when I get reviews.

Lee


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the characters or technology that I use in my story. However, I do claim sole ownership over the plot and my nifty new shoes. They're SO awesome!

Raiting: R

Warnings: This is an AU story, which means I took someone else's characters and made them dance to my tune. It has some male on male situations. If you don't like it, well... you wouldn't have read this far anyways. :P

Duo laughed and leaned back in his chair, looking across the table at the blonde man that was technically his captor. "Yeah, but you've got to admit it was worth it. I mean, how many people do you know that would brain a King with a teapot?" he asked, a teasing glint in his violet eyes.

Zechs shook his head, his rapidly drying blonde bangs falling forward over his deep blue eyes. "You'd be surprised," he said, taking a sip of the delicious wine that he'd brought with him from Earth.

Rolling his eyes, Duo leaned back in the marginally comfortable chair that was positioned around the smallish table. He folded his hands over his stomach and crossed his legs at his ankles, his eyes roaming over the planes of Zechs's face. The blonde had been in the shower when he'd been brought to his room, and his hair was still slightly damp. The long blonde locks fell straight down the man's back to his waist, not quite as long as Duo's own hair, but still a damn decent length for a guy. His mask had been left off since Duo had already seen the man's almost perfect features.

Before the blonde had even gotten out of the shower, dinner had arrived via one of the lower ranking crew members who had looked more than a little afraid as he'd set out dinner on the table. Zechs must have had quite the reputation to instill that level of terror in his subordinates. The brunette had quickly set out a delicious looking spread then had evacuated the room with all haste.

After about five minutes, Zechs had emerged from the shower room wearing nothing more than a towel slung low on his narrow hips. Duo's mouth had watered as he'd watched the beautiful blue eyes widen just slightly in shock before the man had smiled at him. He'd dried his hair with a second towel while he'd searched through a black duffel bag to find a pair of civilian jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Everything but underpants.

The knowledge that all of that hotness was sitting across the table from him commando was driving Duo nuts. He wondered absently if the blonde always went al fresco or if it was a special thing for tonight since he'd been forced to dress in a rush. He pursed his full lips, his violet eyes wandering down the man's chest to the waistband of the blue jeans that looked as if they'd been well loved. The blue denim hugged the man as gently as a lover would, showing off the lean power of his lower body.

When the blonde stopped talking, Duo glanced up and blushed slightly at the knowing look in his blue eyes. "Is there something I can do for you, Duo?" Zechs asked, tapping his fingertips on the table.

Licking his lips nervously, the brunette man shook his head. "Not at this second, no. That was quite a feast," he replied, rubbing his flat stomach and sighing. "Where did you get prime rib up here?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde drew one leg up and stretched the other one out, drawing attention to his jeans. "There are a few perks that come with my job," he replied, waving a hand in the vague direction of the mask and gloves that sat on the table next to his bed.

Duo stroked his hand over the long, neat braid that had slipped over his shoulder. He pulled up the end of it and started to stroke his fingers through the loose hair just past the black hair tie that had survived this whole crazy endeavor. As he rubbed the end over his palm, he looked up to find the blonde staring at his hair almost as hungrily as he had when they'd been stuck in that damn hunk of junk where he'd first met the Colonel.

Hiding a smile, Duo stared at the man's expression as he stroked his fingers over the silky length of his hair, starting at the middle of his braid and slowly running his hands down the length of it before he'd start the process over again. It was a rush seeing the man's eyes dilate until they were nearly black.

When Zech looked up and met his eyes, Duo felt a rush of desire zing through his system. "Is there something I can do for you, Zechs?" he asked, his baritone voice huskier than usual.

Nodding, the blonde leaned forward in his chair. "Yes, yes there is," he replied, pushing out of it and stepping around the table.

Nervously, Duo stood up and put his chair between the blonde and himself. "And what would that be?" he asked, backing up as the blonde advanced towards him with a hungry, slightly wolfish look to his features. Zechs looked like the wolf from little red ridding hood about to eat grandma.

When Duo's back hit the wall, he paused long enough for the blonde man to rest one arm on either side of his head and trap him there. "Just hold still," the man replied, leaning down and resting his lips against Duo's.

A shiver ran up Duo's spine as the man he'd been avoiding for months now slowly eased into a kiss that had his toes curling in his shoes. The warmth from the Colonel's body seeped through the thin fabric of the plain white tshirt that he'd been given to wear. His violet eyes fluttered shut as the full, lush lips attached to the delectable body that was pinning him to the wall slowly devoured his own.

It was so much better than the last time they'd been together.

With the memory of their last time together slipped into his mind, he felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over his head and he felt all of the hazy desire that had been building in his system wash out. He whimpered before he ducked under Zechs's arm and backed away from the blonde.

"Whoa there," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "Let's just think about this for a second."

"Think about what?" Zechs asked, stalking Duo around the table.

Duo matched the blonde step for step as he danced around the table, feeling more than slightly foolish. "Let's just think about what we're doing here. I'm your prisoner," he stated boldly, dancing to the left before switching to the right.

"Honored guest," the man corrected, a slightly frustrated look crossing his face.

"Honored guest that can't leave," he stubbornly replied, adrenaline starting to seep into his system as the blonde man's movements became more liquid, giving Duo glimpses of the military preditor that lay beneath the surface.

Zechs rose an eyebrow, bracing his arms on the table and leaning forward towards Duo. "You can leave any time you want. I'm sure we can find you yet another rubber chicken somewhere," the blonde replied before he vaulted the table and tackled Duo to the floor.

Sqeaking, Duo's face pressed into the carpet as the blonde man's body held him down with a not-unpleasant weight. He tried to get his hands under him but froze when Zechs's hands slid under the tshirt that he was wearing and slipped up the bare skin of his sides. The air froze in his lungs as he felt the rather prominent bulge in the colonel's pants brush against his rear. A shiver raced up his spine as Zechs pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"Mmm," he moaned even as he felt a gentle tug on his braid. Duo pushed up, his smaller body lifting the blonde's slightly as he pressed himself harder against the warmth of Zechs's chest.

The blonde's hands were every where, stroking the skin of Duo's chest and back even as the brunette felt his hair beginning to unravel from it's confinement. A chilly breeze ghosted over his skin as Zechs tugged off the white tshirt that was on his chest. Duo closed his eyes and bit his lip as the long, dexterous fingers that he remembered gently teased the small buds of his nipples.

"Duo," the man whispered into his ear, making the brunette shiver even harder.

Turning his head, he stared into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. Because of his superior height, the blonde man easily leaned down and kissed him, molding their lips together even as he pulled Duo upright. One of his hands slid down the brunette's stomach towards the snap holding his jeans shut while his other arm wrapped around Duo's shoulders and pinned him back against the warmth of his chest.

Duo whimpered and reached back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. He burried his hands in the slightly damp strands of Zechs' hair. A gasp parted his lips enough for the man to slip his tongue into Duo's mouth even as his hand slipped inside of Duo's pants. When the colonel's long fingers wrapped around his almost painfully erect member, Duo's hips twitched forward involuntarily, his mind going blank under the pleasure racing through his blood.

It had been so long since he'd felt like this. He hadn't had a lover in years, and casual dalliances just didn't trip his trigger. Even though this couldn't be more than a short romp, the logical, sane part of his mind had been hog tied and thrown in a closet by the three year old that resided in his pants a long time ago.

A loud moan was torn from his throat as the man gently squeezed him, turning his head and breaking the kiss. He leaned back, dropping his head to the man's shoulder, his hair falling around his body in a silky waterfall that made his nerves twice as sensetive. His fingers fisted in the man's hair as Zechs nipped at his neck.

Grabbing the man's wrist, he gently stopped the motions that were driving him insane before he turned around in the blonde's embrace. He drug his fingernails down the man's blue tshirt, staring into his blue eyes. Duo leaned down as he lifted the blue material off of the ripped muscles of the officer's stomach and trailed his lips over the skin. The muscles under his tongue bunched as Zechs's head fell back and the blonde wrapped his hands in Duo's loose, silky hair.

When he reached the man's chest, Duo nipped at the slightly raised ridge of scar tissue that ran just underneath Zechs' collar bone. His heart skipped a beat as a husky, almost pained moan was ripped out of the blonde man's throat. Violet eyes rose to meet blue ones before he pulled the blue tshirt up and mostly over the blonde's head.

With a mischievous grin, he let the material catch over Zechs's nose, pinning the man's arms above his head. Pressing his naked chest against the warmth of the blonde, Duo kissed either corner of the full, lush lips that had been tormenting him before his own mouth was captured in a searing kiss.

"Tease," Zechs growled against his lips before he ripped the offending blue material off and threw it across the room. He pushed Duo back, following him down to the floor next to the table. His hands stroked the silky strands of Duo's hair back away from his face as he pulled back and smiled down at the brunette.

Mischief gleamed in the brunette's eyes as he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and rolled them over, his silky hair falling like a curtain around their bodies. "Who said you get top?" he teased, wiggling his hips into Zechs's.

When the blonde sucked in a breath and gripped a hold of his hips, Duo felt his heart pound. Leaning down, he nipped at Zechs's lips and reached for the button that held the man's pants shut.

Just as he'd opened the material and was dragging the zipper down, his tongue slipping into Zechs' mouth, there was a loud klaxon that sounded through the base. He froze, his fingertips barely brushing the silky smooth skin that covered the Colonel's rock hard shaft. He pulled away and looked around, before blinking down at the blonde under hm.

"I didn't do it," he said, shaking his loose hair over his shoulder.

With murder in his eyes, the blond sat up and pressed a fierce kiss to Duo's slightly swollen lips. "Don't leave my rooms. You'll be safe here," he ordered. Gently, he lifted the brunette off of his lap and set him aside before he pushed himself up and walked over to the com unit next to the door.

"Report," he barked into it.

"Sir, we're under attack," the voice on the other side of the com unit replied. "They've penetrated out outer defenses and are attempting to steal the Libras that are being held in hanger 11. It looks like the Rebels again, sir."

With a frustrated, silent sigh, the blonde nodded. "I'll be there momentarily," he replied, turning off the com unit and striding over to the closet. He stripped off his jeans as he walked, treating Duo to a view of the rather generously proportioned man that he'd been just about to get to know in the biblical sense.

Duo watched as the man pulled on his uniform, forgoing any type of undergarment yet again, confirming Duo's suspicions that the man didn't wear any most of the time. When he was pulling on his undershirt and reaching for his uniform coat, he looked back over at the brunette still sitting on his floor and an almost comical look of longing washed over his features.

Smiling, Duo stood up and stretched, rising up on his toes and shaking out his hair. He watched Zechs through half lidded eyes as the man swallwed. Turning his back on the man, he shook all of his hair back and parted it into three sections before he started to braid it. His fingers rapidly wove the strands together as he walked towards the couch where he'd spotted his hair tie.

Bending over, he looked over his shoulder at the man and fought the urge to laugh as the man nearly tipped over trying to pull on a boot and stare at his backside at the same time. It was slightly heady for him to know that he could make the blonde that flustered. wrapping the band around the end of his braid, Duo flopped down onto the slightly uncomfortable faux leather couch and stretched his arms out across the back.

Fully dressed, the blonde strode over to Duo and leaned down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "You'd better be here when I come back," he whispered into the kiss.

"Or what?" Duo challenged with a grin. "You're going to turn me over your knee and spank me?"

"The idea has merit," the blonde replied with a soft growl before he strode over to his bed and tugged on the mask that hid most of his face and protected his identity from the men and women that he served with. With a backward glance, he left the room, tugging on his gloves before the door shut.

Fanning himself, Duo let his head fall back against the fake material. That man was HOT. Not as magnetic as the brunette man that he'd been accosted by in the shower the other day, but definitely worthy. Looking down, he pursed his lips as he saw the zipper that was at half mast on his pants. A smile broke over his face as he pushed himself up and tossed his freshly re-braided hair over his shoulder. In one swift motion, he grabbed the white tshirt that he'd been stripped of and pulled it on.

Sighing, he walked over to the table, zipping his zipper. He was so absorbed with picking at the remnants of his chocolate mouse that he didn't notice when the ventilation duct cover popped open and a lean, silent figure drop to the decking behind him.

When an arm wrapped around his neck, Duo reacted on instinct and grabbed at the arm, using his hip to propel his attacker of his shoulder and slam him into the table. He blinked at the dark haired Asian man that started up at him for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed and he aimed a solid punch at the man's face.

"You!" he yelled when he missed.

The man rolled off of the table, scattering dishes all over, the sounds of the breaking dishes being more than covered by the roar of the alarms. He leapt over the table, not quite being able to make it as graceful as Zechs, but his anger propelling him onto the mercenary.

"Quatre sent me," the man said as he grabbed Duo's wrists and held them behind his back, forcing Duo's body flush with the other man. "I promised to bring you to him."

"And I'm a ballerina," Duo growled before he slammed his forehead into the man's nose, making Heero's hands instinctively loosen when his nose broke.

When his hands were free, Duo drew back and was about to punch the exotic man in the face when his knees were kicked out from under him and Heero rode him to the ground, slamming his head into the decking. Duo groaned softly as he was rolled over. He strugged despite the stars dancing in front of his eyes until he felt Heero's arm wrap around his throat.

Bucking futilely, Duo fought to the bitter end as he was choked out. "Fucker," he managed to gasp just before he surrendered to the black that was creeping in on the edges of his vision.

Silently, Quatre picked up his salad fork and speared some of the delicious looking greens that had been presented to him by the unfamilair butler. He stared down at his plate, determined to just get through this meal so he could get back to his room. The tender baby spinach gave just the slightest before it was crushed in his mouth, releasing the delicate flavor that had been a childhood favorite of his.

"How do you like the salad, Quatre?" Jennifer asked, smiling at her younger brother.

Finishing his bite, the little Arab reached for his water glass and took a sip. He nodded, looking up briefly at his captor before he looked back down. "It's lovely," he said quietly, already missing the drab, unappealing fare from the taverns and mess halls of the way stations that he and Duo had frequented.

He saw his sister's hand clench on the water goblet in front of her and he suppressed a smile. There was a reason his sister was trying to butter him up, and he was determined to be as difficult as possible. He'd taken a page out of Heero's book and had answered almost every question with less than ten syllables.

As quickly as he could without being offensive, Quatre finished up the fresh spinach salad. The quicker this was done with, the quicker he could get back up to his room and away from the scheming and plotting that was thick in the air. One of the things that he really hadn't missed about this life was the plotting and corporate backstabbing.

His blue eyes stayed glued to his plate as the wheels turned in his mind. He was trying to figure out what would motivate his sister to send Heero after him. Taking a deep breath, the little blonde decided to go on the offensive just slightly. "So how has business been?" he asked, watching his sister's face carefully.

When her eyes tightened and her lips parted softly, he knew that she'd brought him back here for something to do with the company that still had his name on it.

"It's been going really well," she said with a smile before she took a sip of her water. "So well, in fact, that I've been wanting to expand our interests."

"Our interests?" he asked, giving up the pretense of eating and setting down his fork.

A fake smile crossed her face, making Quatre wonder when the warm, caring woman that he'd grown up with had turned into this farce of a human.

"Yes, baby brother, our interests. I was thinking of buying out Rainier Pharmaceuticals," she said, the nervous tapping of her fingers revealing her feelings on the subject.

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, not caring if his posture was less than proper. When his sister frowned and straightened in her chair, he felt a flare of childish satisfaction. "That was one of our major competitors on Earth, wasn't it?" he asked, having absently followed the stock market while he was gone.

"You've been keeping up," she said, suprise written all over her face.

Quatre nodded. "I'm surprised that you managed to gain the capitol that you need to buy it," he replied, his blue eyes focusing intently on his sister. When she shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"Well, we haven't exactly been able to get together all of the funds. We have all but a small portion of it," she replied, leaning forward slightly and resting her hands on the table. "The banks won't lend us the rest of it, though, unless they talk to the current owner of Winner Enterprises."

"Me," Quatre replied, his anger at his sister growing stronger with every second.

"You," she replied, nodding.

Raising his chin, the blonde pushed away from the table and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite," he replied, turning to leave the room.

"Quatre," she called, standing as well and leaning forward on the table.

"What, Jenn?" he asked without turning around.

"We need this sale, Quatre. It's the only way that we'll be able to gain control of the market," she said, her voice full of earnest passion. "You owe us this at least for the shame that you brought down upon our family."

Stiffening his spine, the blonde walked out, too angry for words as he marched up the stairs. When he reached his room, he shut the door gently and turned back to his bed where the mask that looked so much like the one Trowa had preformed in sat, taunting him.

Giving into a rare fit of temper, he snatched the mask off of the bed and threw it at his wall, shattering the delicate porcelin against the oak of his wardrobe.

Zechs stared in disbelief at the security monitor. He watched as the black clad figure carried Duo down the corridors, making his way swiftly from the state room that had been the colonel's quarters and the guards that he'd taken out within seconds to the air lock that the merchants used to load their goods in record time. The man had turned as he'd reached the air lock, staring into the camera for a second before he'd pulled a pistol out of his flight suit and aimed right at the offensive equipment. Before he'd killed the innocent electronic device, though, he'd run a taunting hand over the rear end of the unconscious brunette that was slung over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath to control his expression, the blonde turned and looked at the men that had gathered around him. The murder in his gaze must have transmitted itself to his posture because they all took an involuntary step backwards.

"You're telling me that a single man orchestrated the attack that disabled half of the base, while he waltzed into my personal quarters and took my guest?" he asked quietly, his voice flat and empty off all emotion.

No one answered him, glancing between each other with fear written on their faces.

'Damnnit! I was this close!' Zechs thought in frustration as the memory of Duo's hands teasing the skin of his lower regions forced his temper even shorter. He took a deep breath and turned back to the monitor that was frozen on the image of Heero with his hand on Duo's backside.

He scowled and started to punch buttons on the console, bringing up a list of all the transports that had left Lunar orbit in the past four hours. If it cost him his commission, he was going to get that brunette back.

Sorry about the length of time between updates. I've had some trouble starting this chapter, but I got my groove back, so you should be getting more updates soon. :)

Thank you for your patience!

Lee


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Raiting: R

Warnings: This is an AU story, which means I took someone else's characters and made them dance to my tune. It has some male on male situations. If you don't like it, well... you wouldn't have read this far anyways. :P

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Duo groaned and tried to roll over. When he couldn't quite move himself onto his stomach, he tugged at his hands and licked his lips, blinking his eyes open blearily and trying to figure out where in the name of Wufei's undershorts he was. The lights were all muted in the cabin of the small shuttle, the only real illumination coming from the instrument panel.

Silluetted against the glow was a slightly familiar figure. The man's hands danced over the controls with a speed and precision that had Duo's inner pilot slightly jealous and his inner perv doing a little dance. Man, that guy had some seriously sexy hands. Long fingers, strong tendons, not really hairy, just right for midnight maneuvers.

When the man turned and looked back at him, all thoughts of a sexy nature disappeared like a snowball in hell.

"Don't yell," Heero said quietly, holding up a rather large looking syringe filled with what Duo assumed was a sedative.

Pursing his lips, Duo had to quite literally bite his tongue to keep silent. His eyes stared furiously out at the man who had sold him to Zechs for free passage for Quatre. If looks could kill, the Japanese man would have been nothing more than a grease spot on the leather seat of the private shuttle that he was flying.

"Thank you," the Asian man said, leaning back in the chair and settling his hands on the armrests. "I'm going to be blunt. Quatre is in trouble. I can't say more than that because of the contract I was hired under, but I'm taking you to him."

Duo scowled, and kept his lips pursed tightly. The last thing he needed was to get jabbed with god knows what. He had allergies to certain sedatives, and there was a good chance that he'd have to be hospitalized if the Asian man stabbed him with that horse needle. A million questions burned behind his eyes, but he kept them in with difficulty. Staying quiet had never been his strong suit. Hell, he even sang in the shower!

When the Asian man just kept staring at him, Duo turned his head away and faced the wall. He wasn't about to let that loser goad him into doing something that he'd regret. This would all be sorted out when he got to the lock pick stashed in his boot.

As if reading his mind, a metallic object flashed into the line of his sight, held by a bronze hand. He started slightly before he followed it in mute horror back to the man who was now standing behind him. The man produced the other four picks that had been stashed over Duo's body, proving that he'd been searched while he slept.

It made him feel mildly violated and slightly turned on.

The sane part of his brain was ignored as his inner perv pictured Heero's hands all over his body. He pushed it out of his mind, though, when the man smirked just slightly down at him.

"Fucker," he muttered, turning his head away from the Asian and staring at the wall. He hoped that he wouldn't get tranquilized for just that, but you never knew. What the hell, if he died, at least he'd die for a good cause.

When he didn't hear anything else, he glanced over out of the corner of his eye and watched Heero's retreating back as the man moved silently back over to the pilot's chair. Cautiously, he waited for a few seconds before he arched his back and wiggled his braid into his hands. With deft fingers, he eased the the tie off the hair and snapped the band.

After very carefully shaping the soft metal, Duo slipped the end of it into the cuffs that were holding his wrists and started to work on them, figuring that he had a lot of time until they got to where they were going anyways.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Quatre's body arched up into the warm, strong hands that were running down his chest to his hips. He tossed his head from side to side as he grabbed a hold of the strong, broad shoulders of his lover.

"Nnnmmm," he moaned quietly as his finger dug into the hard muscles that had been toned to perfection by years of hard labor. "Yesss... Please..."

"Please what, little one?" a deep voice whispered into his ear as he felt long, nimble fingers dance up and down his hip bones.

"Oh Gods," Quatre Barton moaned, reaching up and pulling the man he loved down for a kiss. "Love me."

"Always," the man whispered before he kissed Quatre softly, maneuvering his long, lean frame until it covered the little blonde's slightly smaller body.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

With a jerk, Quatre sat up in bed, his blue eyes darted around the familiar room. His breath panted and he clutched at his heart as the imagined passion seeped from his dream into the waking world. He could still feel Trowa's hands as they stroked over his skin.

Shaking, the blonde pushed away the covers and sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, grinding the heels into his eyes. It had felt so real, but he supposed that he should have expected at least one dream about his dead lover. This was the room where he'd first learned what it was like to be with another person.

If he only knew then what he knew now, maybe things would have turned out different.

Shaking his head, he pushed the silky blonde hair off of his face and stood up, walking over to the doors that lead to his terrace. He pushed them open and stepped out into the slightly chilly night. Wrapping his arms around himself, the Arab leaned on the railing and stared at the lights of the city that twinkled in the distance.

He looked down at the walls that ran the length of the estate and blinked when he saw a shadow slip over the outer wall. Quatre crouched low, years of paranoid living with Duo catching up with him as he leaned out, using only one eye to watch the figure dart from bush to bush towards the house.

Keeping down, Quatre tracked the figure across the lawn as it ran from bush to bush. He dismissed the idea that this was just a housemaid or a footman out on a midnight assignation with a member of the town. This person ran low to the ground, keeping their arms close to their body. Their steps were sure and silent even when they darted across the gravel that circled the house like a moat.

When the figure disappeared underneath his balcony, Quatre darted inside and dove for his bed. He slipped under the dust ruffle and moved back towards the wall. Grabbing at the first weapon that he could find, his blue silk house slipper, the blonde waited for whoever it was to come for him.

After a few seconds, there was a soft scuffle of feet as someone vaulted the railing to his balcony. Quatre's heart rate picked up as he watched the silent shadow make it's way across the room towards his bed. The figure's feet stopped just a few feet from his bed before he heard the bed clothes ruffle for a few seconds.

As the man's feet moved away from the bed, the blonde sighed silently. He watched as the assassin did a through search of his room and bathroom before he moved back over to the head of Quatre's bed. Not wanting to move to follow his attacker's feet with his eyes, the little blonde was caught off guard when his foot was grabbed and he was drug out from under the bed.

A small scream was startled out of his throat before he flipped over in the man's grip. He kicked the intruder in the groin with both feet as hard as he could, scoring a direct hit. When the man groaned and leaned forwards to hold himself, Quatre slapped him soundly on the face with the royal blue slipper, getting to his knees while continuing his assault.

He wasn't even aware that he'd been screaming the whole time until the door to his room burst open and four security guards trooped in, flipping on the lights. They froze when they saw what was reportedly the weak, queer brother of their mistress beating the living day lights out of a black clad figure with a royal blue silk bedroom slipper.

The figure was curled up on the ground, one hand covering his head and the other clutching at his groin. His black ski mask was askew, letting a few black hairs escape from the depths and stick out the eye. When he saw the security guards, he moaned and started to reach for them, only to bring his hands back over his head as the blonde renewed his assault.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Sneaking into people's houses in the middle of the night!" he raged, kicking the man in the ribs. He blinked when he was restrained by two the guards. As the man was lifted up by his armpits and hustled out of the room, the little blonde looked at the guards holding him with a disdainful glare.

Immediately, they dropped his arms and stepped back.

"He's a nutcase!" the man raged in barely understandable Russian as he held his now broken nose. "Keep that lunatic away from me!"

Scowling, Quatre looked down at his bedroom slipper before laying the now ruined garment down on the table next to his bed. He looked up at the guards and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want that man arrested," he ordered, raising his chin. "He was trespassing."

Nodding, the men backed towards the door, never taking their eyes off of the tiny man. It wasn't every day that they got to see someone get their ass handed to them with a bedroom slipper, and they couldn't wait to get back to the barracks to tell their buddies about it. This was better than the time the gardener had broken his leg climbing down the rose trelesse to get out of one of the sister's bedroom windows.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Duo rolled his eyes in relief when he finally felt the cuff give under his skilled manipulations. 'Thank you hair tie!' he thought, silently shifting his hands around to the front of his body before he sat up.

Slowly, he crept over to the pilots chair where Heero had been sitting without moving for almost an hour now. Hopefully, the Asian man was sleeping, and he could stick him with whatever was in that needle. Then he could REALLY start looking for his partner in crime. Now that his deal with Zechs was blown, he might as well try to find blondie.

As he crept closer to Heero, he let himself study the strong, prominent features of the man. Relaxed in sleep, the lines around the brilliant blue eyes seemed to disappear. He was innocent, peaceful looking. Heero was kinda cute when he was sleeping.

Duo shook off that thought, though, as he drew up next to the chair and reached out for the syringe that was laying on the console.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Heero said quietly, never even moving a muscle.

Scowling, the brunette snatched the syringe off of the panel and before Heero could stop him, he hurled it against the back of the cabin. When Heero's arms wrapped around his own, he let his body go limp, taking them both to the floor before he rolled away from the brunette.

"I'm allergic to that shit," he growled, the cuffs making a soft metallic ping as they hit the decking next to the hand that they were still attached to. "And you are such a faker! A big, fat, giant faker!"

When Heero lunged for him, Duo brought his knee up and used the Asian man's momentum against him to flip the two of them over. Heero's hands came up and grabbed for Duo's wrists, but the brunette's now loose hair blinded him just long enough for Duo to slam his fist into the man's jaw.

As the Asian man's head snapped back into the deck with a satisfying crunch, Duo moved off of him and backed away. He waited for a few seconds before he fished around in Heero's pocket to get the key and all of his lock picks back.

"Asshat," he muttered as he cuffed the man to a bar that ran down the back of the small shuttle. "See how you like beign cuffed."

Satisfied that the man wouldn't be going anywhere, Duo flipped his hair over his shoulder and moved over to the contol panel. "Huh," he muttered as he saw that they were headed to L4, Quatre's home colony. "Well, don't I feel silly."

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Whoo hooo! 2 chapters in less than a month! I'm on a roll! That, and I'm stuck on all of my other stories. lol Anywho... read, review, tell me what you think! I love reviews. They make me want to write. Sorry about it being a short as it is. It's all quality, though. :)

Thanks!

Lee


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Precision Nirvana

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters are not of my creation, but the insults are. :)

Raiting: R

Warnings: The usual stuff. I have some mild angst in here. I also have a stuffy Quatre, so be warned.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

With a soft sigh, Quatre rolled over and burried his face in the soft, clean sheets that covered his bed. The false light mirroring a full moon shone in through his window, making it almost too bright to sleep. He curled up on his side and stared out at the shimering lights from the colony that even at midnight was still bustling with activity.

His arms wrapped around his chest, trying to hold in the warmth that was seeping out of his body slowly. He'd been here for almost a week, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block out the memories of his time here with Trowa. Even now, wide awake, he swore he could still catch a faint wiff of the man's scent clinging to the sheets that he'd been sleeping on. It was unnerving.

And painful.

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes for a second to keep the tears that were threatening from falling. When he opened them, he unerringly focused in on the mask that he'd set down on his nightstand the day before he'd beaten an assassin with a slipper. It's half finished facade stared blankly up at the ceiling, uncaring and cold.

"Trowa, why can't I stop loving you?" he whispered, feeling an ache in his chest so fierce that it stole his breath. "It's not like you ever really loved me in the first place. You were using me for my money and position. I was nothing to you, but you were everything to me, you bastard. How I wish I could make myself hate you for what you did."

A sob broke through his control and released the tears that had been choking him. Angrily, he slammed his fists into the pillow over and over until his shoulders and arms ached. When he was exhausted from crying and fighting with his bedding, he sank down face first and burrowed his face deep into the clean sheets.

'I can't hide from myself any longer,' he thought, brushing his tears away on the pillows underneath him. 'I have to own my mistake and my future or I'll never be able to keep those I love safe.' He turned his head to the side and stared at the door where the guard was waiting.

"Tomorrow," he whispered softly, closing his eyes and surrendering to the exhaustion that he felt. Tomorrow was going to be quite the day, and he'd need all of the sleep that he could get.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Duo licked his parched lips and punched in the code that would keep the shuttle stationary. They were almost within range of L4, but he wasn't sure how he was going to explain to the shuttle that he was in to the docking master. It was a quandry.

And it was a quandry that he had to solve soon. He had to use the restroom in the worst way and there wasn't a potty on the entrie darned shuttle.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the chair around and crossed his legs. He'd felt the man's angry stare for a while now, so he was pretty sure that Heero was awake and glaring.

"Don't give me that look," he said, raising his head and shaking back his still loose hair. That had been his last hair tie. "You shouldn't have handcuffed me. Besides, I'm allergic to most sedatives. I could have died because of that crap so you deserved that little love tap."

Heero just stared at him, his face blank and emotionless. The only spots of life in his face were the cerulean blue of his eyes that were burning angry holes in him. If looks could have killed, Heero would never get out of those cuffs because Duo would be nothing more than a grease stain on the chair.

Pursing his lips, Duo tried to keep from speaking. After what seemed like an eternity to the talkative man, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So are we going to keep staring at eachother, or are you going to tell me why you came and did a smash and grab on one of the biggest military bases this side of L3?" he asked, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his feet at the ankles.

Raising a single eyebrow, the Asian man wiggled his hands slightly.

"I don't think so. If you think I'm going to be crazy enough to let you out of those so that you can try and haul me in on my ass, you're seriously messed in the head," he replied, shaking his long, loose hair over his shoulders. The satiny strands gently shimmered in the ambient light from the instrument panel.

Duo watched the man's eyes flick to his loose hair and supressed the butterflies that started to flutter in his stomach. No one had seen him with his hair down in nearly four years except this guy. Not even the guys he'd slept with had gotten a glimpse of his beautiful hair.

"Now, let's pretend for just a minute that we're both adults and that we can talk out our differences, Mr. Social," he taunted, drumming his fingers on his arms. "So start discussing. Why did you capture me?"

"I was asked by Quatre to rescue you from Zechs," Heero replied, his suprisingly deep voice rumbling across the small space.

Holding his hand above his chest, Duo pretended suprise. "He speaks! Egads!" he mocked. When Heero gave him a pointed look, the chestnut haired boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No sense of humor. Geeze. Next question: why were you sent after Quatre in the first place?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you," he replied smoothly, pulling himself up by the handcuffs until he was sitting with his arms stretched slightly over his head.

Duo licked his lips as the entire line of Heero's body was showcased by the new position. He let his gaze roam up and down the boy's body, enjoying the view that the tight spandex and loose green tank top were providing for his slightly hungry gaze. His eyes caught slightly, though on the fresh bruising that was shadowing the skin underneath the man's eyes. Remembering that he'd broken the man's nose, he let a small grimace contort his face. Shaking his head slightly, the brunette pushed his hair over his shoulder and tried to clear his head of the lustful images that were crowding in.

'Damn Zechs for getting me all riled up. Stupid man. Couldn't just leave me alone, could he? Oh no, had to come and poke around at my hormones then disappear! How like a man to-,' realizing that he was berating his own gender, Duo cleared his throat and shifted in the chair.

Putting on his professional face, he rested his hands on the arms of the pilots chair that he was currently occupying. "So, you can't tell me what your objective was, but you can tell me that Quatre sent you for me. Does your boss know that you've gone to get me?" he asked, tilting his head and staring at his captive.

"No," Heero replied, his blue eyes focused in on Duo's.

"Hmm. Can you tell me why Quatre sent you to get me?" he asked, trying to find a way to gather some intel from the man. He didn't have long. The L4 radar had probably already picked them up, and if he didn't move or send a signal soon they'd send a ship to investigate.

"Most likely, he felt guilty that you'd been captured by Zechs," he replied evenly, his monotone grating on Duo's nerves.

'If he screws like he holds a conversation, he's probably the most boring lay this side of the milky way,' Duo thought sourly, entertaining an image of Heero holding a stopwatch and a tube of lube telling a shadowy figure that they'd only be allotted twenty minutes for lovemaking with five for foreplay.

Sighing, Duo rolled his eyes. "Quat always has had a guilt complex. What's the plan when you get me there? Am I going to be a prisoner or hostage?" he asked, mostly out of morbid curiosity.

For a few seconds, the Asian man was silent. "I'm not completely certain," he replied, the honesty in his voice making it impossible for Duo to think that this was a ruse.

Pursing his lips, Duo turned back to the instrument panel and tapped open the comm channel. Once he'd worked his way through enough back doors to confuse anyone, he braced himself and called Wufei.

"Chang shipping, this is Sally. How may I direct your call?" came the professional reply over the system while an image of a dragon popped up on the monitor.

"Sally, baby! Man, you need a shave! But it's good to see that you're releasing your inner demons more often. That time of the month again?" Duo teased, his violet eyes dancing with mirth.

With a flicker, Sally's face popped up on the screen. "Duo! Thank god it's you! We've been looking everywhere for you! Wufei about popped a vein when you took off with his ship!" the woman said, her voice warm and very welcome to Duo's ears.

Rolling his eyes, Duo shook his bangs out of his eyes. "Pish tosh. Tell Wu-baby that he can take a chill pill. I've got his ship headed back to him. It should be there in about a week. It's coming snail mail," he replied, hoping that Howard hadn't sold it for scrap.

"Tell him yourself. He's out making a run. He's really pissed that you took off with the only other pilot that he had on payroll," she warned, her grin belaying the seriousness of his words.

Giving the woman a theatrical sigh, Duo pressed a hand to his forehead. "How will I ever survive his scathing wit!" he lamented.

When Sally burst out into loud laughter, Duo ruined his pose by cracking a smile. He dropped his hand an winked at the woman.

"I'll patch you through. When you get back, I want details. Lots of details," she said, wagging her finger at Duo before the screen went black.

A few seconds later, the screen flickered to life. Wufei was no where in sight. There was just an empty pilots chair. After a few seconds, Duo caught sight of one of the Chinese man's slippers floating past the screen. He smirked as he realized that the gravity generator on the ancient hulk that he'd been forced to pilot for years had given out again.

There was the sound of muffled swearing before a hand came up and snagged the slipper from under the console. There was a grunt and then the top half of the Asian man's body appeared, clad in nothing more than a purple tank top. He gripped the chair and pulled himself into it, flipping around and settling in. Absently, he fastened the harness that was going to keep him from floating around the cabin anymore. There was a frown on his face and his eyebrows were drawn together hard enough to create a small line between them.

"Geeze, Wu-baby, don't pop a vein or anything. Just kick the third panel on your left," Duo replied, grinning at the startled expression on the man's face.

Snapping his head, the Asian man's mouth fell open before it snapped shut with an audiable sound. "Maxwell!" he shouted, starting to yell at the pilot in Mandiran. His arms waved around, the only thing keeping him from floating away was the harness that was half fastened. "And if there's one scratch on my ship, you sorry excuse for a carbon dioxide converter, you can kiss your ass good bye!"

Blinking in mild admiration, Duo tried to keep his cupid's bow mouth from stretching into a wide grin. "Damn Wufei, I didn't think that even you could use such foul language! I'll have to remember that one about the goat, though. That was inventive!" he replied, watching the Asian man's face turn a rather unattractive shade of purple.

"Maxwell!" Wufei roared, his hands coming up almost like he was going to reach through the monitor and choke Duo.

Fighting back a laugh, Duo licked his lips. "Oh don't get your frillies into a bunch. Your ship is fine and is on it's way back to L2 right now. I would've had it back sooner, but I was taken into custody by OZ," he replied.

"What did you do now?" Wufei asked, his face returning to some semblance of it's normal color with the knowledge that his ship was going to be waiting for him when he got back.

Scowling, Duo pointed a finger at the monitor. "If you hadn't hired that spy last year, then none of this would have happened! I blame you!" he hissed, knowing deep down that it was true. If Zechs hadn't worked with him, then he'd never have been captured in the first place with the man.

Opening and closing his lips for a few second, Wufei's color slowly started to creep back to purple. "My fault? If you had just waited for me to bail you out, then you wouldn't have had to run from them! But could you wait? NO!" he lectured, sounding a lot like Duo's father would have if he'd ever had a father.

"Don't you start with me, Chang Wufei! I have a lot on my plate right now and I don't need to hear a lecture from someone who's about four seconds older than me! You weren't there, so go blow a duck! I'm ass deep in aligators here! Quatre's been kidnapped and taken to L4 and with OZ still on my tail, it's not like I can just waltz in there and request that they politely return my co-pilot!" he yelled, half rising out of his seat and getting closer to the monitor.

"Who would want Quatre on L4?" Wufei asked, huffing slightly but making an obvious effort to concentrate on the matter of his other employee.

Making a supreme effort of will to not roll his eyes, Duo crossed his arms over his chest and flopped back into his chair. "The Winners," he replied, waving a hand in the vauge direction of the colony.

Raising an eyebrow, Wufei's posture mirrored Duo's. "But he was disenherited years ago when he ran off with the Russians," the Chinese man replied, his eyebrows drawing together in thought again.

Dropping his jaw to his chest, Duo stared open mouthed at his boss for a few seconds. "You knew who he was and didn't tell me?" he demanded, shocked.

With a distinctively smug look on his face, Wufei leaned back in his seat. "And tell the biggest mouth on L2 that the heir to the Winner fortune was living in the dorms?" he replied as if it were the obvious answer.

"You dirty rat bastard," Duo stewed, glaring at the screen. "How did you find out?"

Waving a hand, the man dismissed the whole subject as inconsequencial. "I have my ways," he replied lazily. "I know lots of things that I don't tell you, Duo."

Curiosity burned in Duo, eclipsing the anger that had been growing in him. "Like what?" he asked, trying and failing to make his tone casual.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. "Duo, with my sources, I could tell you Mother Theresa's bra size. That's not important right now, though. Let me check it out and see what dirt I can dig up. Can I reach you on this frequency?" he asked.

"Better not. I'll call you in an hour," he replied, unwilling admiration blooming in his chest. That was one thing that he could never fault Wufei on. He had an undying loyalty towards his people. No matter what, when it got deep, Wufei would always take care of his own.

"An hour," Wufei replied, cutting the connection.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Quatre sighed as he threw another jacket down on the bed. He'd gone through nearly every piece of clothing in his closet, looking for something that would be appropriate for his plans. Pursing his delicate pink lips, he grabbed the navy blue shirt and black pants that were the only things that were close to fitting in his closet and tugged them on over his black boxers.

In the years that he'd been gone, the muscles that he'd had no use for while he was living a life of priveledge. His shoulders had filled out and his chest had expanded to the point that he couldn't button any of the suit coats that had been tailored to his measurements before he'd left.

The only thing that still fit really well were his shoes.

Shifting in the slightly tight pants, Quatre buckled a matching black belt and grabbed a pair of dark sun glasses off of the shelf of them near his closet door. Slipping the designer shades onto his pert nose, he headed for the door that lead to the hallway.

Tugging open the door, he took a small sense of satisfaction at the double take the guard gave him. He shook back his slightly longer than normal hair and turned towards the main stairs without pausing to acknowledge the still stunned guard.

"Sir, I'm afraid that I can't let you leave!" the man called, jogging down the hall and grabbing Quatre's arm in a firm grip.

Looking down, Quatre let the black shades slide down his nose enough to reveal his beautiful blue eyes. He stared at the man's hand until the guard pulled it back. He left his shades lowered so that he could stare into the man's face with an ice cold glare.

"If you ever put your hand on me again I'll see to it that you end up floating away from this colony in an escape pod no bigger than a foot locker. Is that clear?" he asked, his normally pleasant voice flat and hard with an arrogance and assurity that he didn't feel.

The man took a step back, his face going bone white. "Y-y-yes sir," he stuttered, putting his hands behind his back.

Pushing the sunglasses back up his nose, Quatre tossed his hair out of his eyes and walked down the stairs. His loafers were soundless as he headed through the main level of the house until he reached his sister's office.

"Mr. Winner," her secretary greeted, the young woman standing and moving to intercept him. "If you'll just wait here, I'll let your sister know that you're here."

Moving nimbly around her, he kept walking at a brisk pace to the doors. "That's alright. I'll let her know myself," he replied, pushing open the heavy door to what had once been his father's study.

"But sir, she's in a conference call right now with-," her words were cut off when Quatre shut the door in her face. He turned towards the once familiar room and stopped for a second, taken aback by the changes that his eldest sister had made.

Where the room had once been a man's domain, it was now clearly a woman's office. His father's bookshelves and the prized collection of rare antique books from Earth were now preserved behind glass. The chess set that he'd spent hours as a child admiring was gone, as was the seating area that had turned the large room from a cold office into somewhere that his father could relax.

He looked over at his sister, sitting behind a desk that was obviously decorative. It was a glass and silver contraption with nothing more complicated than a laptop sitting directly in the middle of it. There were two matching chairs sitting in front of it and an only slightly more comfortable chair behind it.

"And if the market doesn't go up, we'll be forced to sell those shares," his sister said, her cold eyes staring at the monitors in front of her. "I don't care what it takes to make it more profitable, just do it." She glanced up and froze, her mouth opening for a second in shock before she regained control of her features. "Gentlemen, I believe it's time for a break. We'll resume in one hour."

Despite the obvious protests coming from the speakers, she cut the connection and stood. Walking around the desk, she tugged the jacket on her pale pink skirt suit straight. "Brother, how good to see you up and about today," she said, a smile curving her lips that didn't reach her eyes.

Raising his chin a notch, Quatre pulled the sunglasses off of his face and held them loosely in one hand. "I'm going to go pick up a few things from town," he replied, not adding the silent 'bitch' that wanted to roll out of his mouth. It wouldn't suprise him to learn that his sister had sent the Russian into his room last night to kill him.

"Of course! Let me have a car brought around for you," she said, heading back towards her desk. "I'd go with you, but things have been so busy today that I just can't pull myself away. Enjoy your shoping, though."

Nodding, Quatre pushed the sunglasses back up on his nose and let his eyes roam around the room as he left, noting the lay out of the security system in place. 'Duo would laugh himself silly if he knew that I was actually thinking of breaking into a room in my own house,' he thought as he strode through the doors and headed towards the front doors.

With a whisper of melancholy. Quatre climbed into the back of the black sedan that drove through the once familiar gates of his home. 'Hurry, Duo. You're the only one that I can count on to watch my back,' he thought as he watched the town flash past the heavily tinted windows that he knew were at least a quarter inch of bullet proof glass.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Zechs tossed his uniform jacket down onto the narrow cot of the transport ship that he'd been on. They'd found the shuttle that had been used to attack his ship floating dead in space, no trace of Duo or his "rescuer". He sat down next to the bright red fabric and tugged off his boots.

Irritation at his lack of progress was niggling at the back of his mind like an itch that he couldn't scratch. He gently tugged his mask off and set it down on his coat before he pushed his hair out of his eyes. This was rediculous! There was no reason why he should be so obsessed with one boy.

The memory of Duo's lush form wouldn't leave his mind, though, tormenting him day and night. His palms itched under the protective covering that his gloves offered him with the remebered feeling of Duo's hair.

Groaning softly, the blonde burried his face in his hands and sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to banish the husky sound of Duo's voice from his mind. When his communicator beeped softly, he pushed himself up and walked over to the wall. With more force than strictly necessary, he slapped the button that would activate it for audio only.

"Zechs here," he answered, trying to keep his voice level to hide what he was sure was a mild hint of insanity.

"Sir, we have a message for you on a priority channel from a Chang Wufei. I wouldn't normally bother you with it, but he says that he has information about the prisoner that we're tracking," the man on the other end answered crisply.

Raising an eyebrow, Zechs leaned against the wall. "Put it through," he replied, shaking his platinum hair over his shoulder.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Tada! Chapter 11 for your delectation! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are love!

Lee


End file.
